


Show Me Around

by sing4trouble



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing4trouble/pseuds/sing4trouble
Summary: Taylor’s husband had died in a car accident. His grave lay next to one that belonged to a Lealie Elizabeth Shay. Taylor had never seen anyone visit her grave but she always cleaned it off. She felt drawn to it. Then one day someone does show up. A gentleman named Kelly Severide
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped into my head. Trying to decide if I like it. I just wanted to write it down and see what others thought.

It was a cold windy day in the city of Chicago. I wrapped my pea coat tighter around my body as I walked. The leaves crunching beneath my black boots. I had a small bouquet of flowers in my hand.

As I walked I finally reached my destination. I bent down and placed the flowers in front of the stone. "Hey David." I brushed some leaves off his headstone.

I take a seat and stared at the dark grey stone. It read David Riley Adams. Loving son, uncle, and husband. July 12, 1980- August 18, 2014. It had only been a short couple months since the accident. Since I lost the only man that I ever loved.

I looked to the headstone next to David's. It was a lighter brown colored stone. The name on it read Elizabeth Leslie Shay. Loving Friend and Sister. November 29, 1978 -May 13 2014. I had seen flowers on this grave once or twice but had never run into her loved ones.

I stood up and smoothed out my coat. I went over and brushed the leaves off her headstone. I hadn't know her personally but for some reason I felt a connection. Like I should of known her.

I heard the sound of leaves crunching. I turned around to see who was close by. I was met with the bluest eyes I had every seen and his hair was this salt and pepper kind of color. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers as well. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm sorry I was just visiting my husbands grave and notice hers had a bunch of leaves on it and I just felt the need to brush them off." I stepped back to allow him to visit his friend.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I felt like coming out here." The man placed the flowers on her headstone.

"Have a good day." I turn around walk back to my car. My long brown wavy hair blowing in the wind. I get in my black 2013 mustang and just sit. The pain was still fresh. It still stung knowing I would never see David again. I started the car and put it in drive and headed to work.

1 Week Later

I was sitting on the ground in front of David's grave eating my lunch and telling him about my day. The sound of crunching leaves caught my attention. I turned my head to see the same man from last week. I gave him a smile and went back to my lunch.

I want to take my leave and ended up bumping into him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was distracted. I'm Kelly Severide." He stuck out his hand for me to shake

"Taylor Adams." I say as I shake his hand. "how are you doing?" This man was a total stranger. I didn't know why I was engaging into a conversation.

"I'm doing okay. You?" He shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'm hang in there." I give him a weak smile. "Well... Uh I need to head back to work. Maybe I see you around."

"Yeah maybe" I nod and take my leave. Something about this guy made me want to talk to him. Made me want to get to know him. I got in my mustang and laid my head back on the headrest. Holding the silver necklace around my neck that held David and I's wedding rings.

2 weeks later

It was the first week of November and I had a really rough day at work so I made my way to Davids gave once again. As I walked up I noticed Kelly Severide was sitting at Leslies grave.

I start to debate if I should come back later so he could have his time without a stranger listening. But my feet kept walking just stopping by as a reached my destination. I take a seat and stare at the stone.

"Hello." I turned my head to see Kelly looking at me.

"Hey."

"You weren't here last week." Was this guy stalking me now?

"Yeah I got busy with work." That wasn't a lie.

"I understand that." Kelly let a little laugh out.

"What do you?" I was kind of intrigued.

"I'm a squad lieutenant for the Chicago Fire department at house 51." He was very proud of this I could tell by the way he lit up talking about it.

"Well that sounds exciting." I turned so that I was facing his direction. "Was Leslie a firefighter?"

He turned so that he was facing me. "No she was a paramedic. She was one of the best." he was smiling. She must of meant a lot to him.

"What happened?"

"She died while trying to save someone." The smile had faded from his face.

"It takes a selfless person to do the job that you guys do."

Kelly just kind of nodded. "What happened to your husband?"

"Car accident. He was on his way to work one morning and a drunk driver hit him." It still hurt to talk about it.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Yeah it sucked losing your loved one due to someone else's stupidity. We had just started to talk about having kids.

"Well I have to go to work. It was nice seeing you again Taylor." He stood up and gave me a smile.

I returned his smile. "It was nice seeing you again as well Kelly." He then headed back towards his car. I turned by attention back to David's grave.

For the next several weeks when I would visit David, Kelly was there. We would sit and chat. I learned that Shay was his best friend and that they lived together. He told me once that if she had been straight they probably of been together.

It was a week before Christmas. This was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. This Christmas was going to be hard. It was my first one without David. It was my favorite holiday. But not this year. I hadn't even bothered putting up any decorations.

I soon heard Kelly walking up behind me. "Hey Kelly."

"Hey Taylor." He stands in front of Shays grave.

"How was your week?"

"To many house fires due to faulty lights and such."

"That sucks." I pulled my coat tighter around me as it was starting to get really cold in Chicago.

"Yeah it did. Thankfully we didn't lose anyone. So that's a plus." Kelly must of noticed I was cold. "We don't have to chat today. It's too cold."

"Yeah it's freezing out. But I enjoy our chats. It nice talking to you Kelly." I was starting to get my smile back and be happy. Things were becoming easier.

"I know of a bar that we could go sit and chat?"

"That would be nice." It was perfect honestly. I wanted to talk to him but I was freezing.

"You can follow me in your car."

I nod. "Lead the way." We go back to our cars and head towards this bar he had mentioned.


	2. Graveyard Kelly’s POV

I rolled into the graveyard where Shay was buried. I hadn't been here since the day of her funeral .I grab the flowers off my passenger seat and head to grave.

As I'm getting closer I notice someone else standing at her grave. I didn't recognize this person probably due to the fact all I see if the back their head. I am now a few feet behind them now. They must of heard me because they stop and turn around. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm sorry I was just visiting my husbands grave and notice hers had a bunch of leaves on it and I just felt the need to brush them off." She has the most wonderful hazel eye i've ever seen. So crystal clear.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I felt like coming out here."I bent down and put the flowers on Shay's grave.

"Have a good day." I turned around to see her walk away. Her brown hair blowing with the wind. I look to the grave next to Shays and see the name David Riley Adams. I'm guessing maybe she was his wife.

1 Week later

I was getting off work after a very rough night. We had lost a kid and I was blaming myself. I should of done something better. I turn the key and the roar of my cars engine comes to life.

I just start driving not knowing where I am going. I was just trying to clear my head. I soon found myself at Shays graveyard again. There must be a reason I'm here again. I decide to stop and go talk to Shay.

I park and head to her grave. Not really paying attention to where I am going. I soon run into someone. I look up and it's the same girl from last week.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was distracted. I'm Kelly Severide."I stick out my hand for her to shake. Not knowing why I told her my name. We are just strangers to one another.

"Taylor Adams."She took my hand and gave it a shake "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. You?" I shove my hands in my pockets not really knowing what to say or do.

"I'm hang in there." She smiled and it honestly warmed my heart. "Well... Uh I need to head back to work. Maybe I see you around?"

"Yeah maybe" I watch her walk away and get into her car. She's at least got good taste in cars.

1 Week Later

I sat at Shays grave once again just talking to her about the firehouse and how much I miss her. I was wondering if Taylor would show up this week. But after I sat with Shay for an hour I was getting to cold and decided to head home.

1 Week Later

Another rough shift. I was starting to find comfort in visiting Shay. Even though she couldn't answer me but at least I could get out what I needed to say. As I'm walking I can see Taylor sitting at her husbands grave.

"Hello."She turns and looks at me. It was like the first time I was truly seeing her. She was beautiful. I sit down at Shays grave

"Hey."

"You weren't here last week." Well that just sounded creepy. Good going Kelly.

"Yeah I got busy with work."

"I understand that." A small laugh escaped my lips. It felt almost foreign. I can't remember the last time I laughed.

"What do you?"

"I'm a squad lieutenant for the Chicago Fire department at house 51." I was proud of the work I do even if I can't save everyone.

"Well that sounds exciting." She had turned so she was able to face me with out keeping her head turned. "Was Leslie a firefighter?"

"No she was a paramedic. She was one of the best."

"What happened?"

"She died while trying to save someone." I could feel myself frowning again. I missed my best friend.

"It takes a selfless person to do the job that you guys do."

"What happened to your husband?"

"Car accident. He was on his way to work one morning and a drunk driver hit him." I saw the pain in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I hated it when people told me I'm sorry. Why did I just say it to her?

"Thank you."

"Well I have to go to work. It was nice seeing you again Taylor." I stood up to headed towards my car.

"It was nice seeing you again as well Kelly." Her smile was almost contiguous.

For the next several weeks when I would visit Shay , Taylor was there. We would sit and chat. I told her that Shay was my best friend and that we lived together. I told her once that if she had been straight we would of probably been together.

It was a week before Christmas. There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. I was walking to see Shay or was I going to see Taylor? I honestly didn't know anymore.Taylor was already there as I approached.

"Hey Kelly."

"Hey Taylor."

"How was your week?"

"To many house fires due to faulty lights and such." People do some weird stuff when putting up christmas lights. They want it to look perfect.

"That sucks."She had pulled her coat tighter around her body. It was getting really cold out.

"Yeah it did. Thankfully we didn't lose anyone. So that's a plus. We don't have to chat today. It's too cold."

"Yeah it's freezing out. But I enjoy our chats. It nice talking to you Kelly." She enjoys talking to me? I admit I do enjoy our conversations as well. It really helps talking to someone who isn't biased.

"I know of a bar that we could go sit and chat?" Hopefully taking her to Molly's isn't a bad idea.

"That would be nice."

I give her a smile. Happy to be able to talk to her. "You can follow me in your car."

"Lead the way." We go back to our cars and head towards Molly's. Hopefully the crew is on their best behavior. I don't want to scare her away.


	3. Mollys

We pull up outside this older looking building. I read the sign and it says Molly's. I climb out of my car to join Kelly on the sidewalk.

"A couple firefighters own this place. " I follow him inside. "Hey Hermann!" Kelly waves to an older gentleman behind the bar.

"Hey Severide! Whose your friend?"

"This is Taylor."I wave at the old gentleman. Kelly then leads me over to a booth and I take a seat. "Can I get you something?"

I survey the bar to see what they have. "Bacardi and coke."

"Coming right up." Kelly heads over to the bar to get our drinks. I pull out my phone to text my best friends Ashley and Victoria in our group chat.

Taylor: Guys I'm at a bar with Kelly.

Ashley: Wait. Is that the guy from the graveyard??

Taylor:Yes! It was cold out but he wanted to still talk so he suggested we go to Molly's.

Victoria: Is this something your ready for?

Taylor: I don't know. I just felt so drawn to him.

Ashley: David would want you to be happy Tay.

Victoria: He wouldn't want you locked up in the house mourning forever.

Kelly came back over with our drinks. He sat mine down in front of me. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Kelly." He sits across from me in the booth. I take a sip of my drink. Hermann sure mixes them strong. Note to self be careful.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?"he takes a drink of his beer.

"Nothing honestly. Just sitting at home."

"No family?"

I sigh a little. "David was really the only family I had. My mom died when I was 18. I never knew my dad."

"What about his family?"

"I'm just not ready." I couldn't face them.

"Well if you want you can come hang out at the firehouse. I'm on shift that day."

I think about it for a moment. "Maybe. I'm not sure how this year is going to go since it's the first one with out David."

"I understand. Just know the offer stands if you don't want to be by yourself."

"Thanks Kelly." I finish my drink and Hermann brings over another one.

"So Taylor how do you know our Lieutenant Severide here?"

Well how Do I say this? "Uh we met at my husbands grave." Hermann just kind of looked confused.

"Shays is right next to his." Hermann just kind of nodes at Kelly's comment.

"Well enjoy your drinks." Hermann heads back to the bar.

"So you never told them about our talks every week?" Weird that he kept this a secret.

"I don't like people all in my business."

"I'm sorry if said something wrong."

"No. No your fine. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did." For some reason Kelly was nervous. I've never seen him like this.

"So is this where you spend most of your time when your not working?" My phone was buzzing like crazy. The girls were obviously blowing up the group chat.

"No. I fix boats on the side." Kelly looked over at my phone. "Do you need to get that?"

"Oh no. It's just my friends in our group chat." I go turn off the notifications without even reading any of the messages.

"Oh okay. So what is it you do for work Taylor?"

"I'm a surgeon over at lakeshore." I hadn't performed a surgery's in months.

"Oh wow that's cool."

"It can be sometimes. I honestly haven't been in the operating room since David passed."

"Why's that?"

"David died on the operating table at lakeshore. It hurts every time I walk into that room."

Kelly nods his head like he understands my pain. Kelly looks at the door to see who had walked in.

I turn to take a look and I see Ashley and Victoria "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

Before I can even answer Kelly I hear my name being shouted. "Taylor!" The girls come running over and squish me further into the booth

"Um hi. What are you guys doing here?" I knew I shouldn't of mentioned the bar we went too.

"We had to come see who finally got you to go somewhere else than your house and the office." Oh boy this is about to get weird.

I just give Ashley a look like please behave. "Kelly this is my Scrub nurse Ashley and my childhood best friend Victoria."

"Hello girls."

"Wow he is hot Taylor." I shoot Ashley a look like seriously? "What I'm just saying."

Kelly laughs. "Can I get you girls anything?"

"Same as Tay." They both say at the same time. Kelly gets up and goes to the bar.

As soon as Kelly was out of earshot I loo at my best friends and say through gritted teeth "Seriously you two?!" I was kind of annoyed that they just showed up.

"You would of known we were coming if you looked at your phone."

I knew I should of read the messages before I turned the notifications off. "Well you have me squished against the wall so can I please get up?"

Both girls move and sit on the other side of the booth. "Will you two please be on your best behavior."

Ashley held a hand up to her heart. "I'm hurt Tay. We are always on our best behavior." She just smiles a booth toothy grin at me.

Kelly came back over and sat the drinks down in front of my friends. Kelly then takes a seat next to me. This is the closest we had ever been to each other. I get a whiff of his cologne and damn it smelled good.

My friends are rambling and I'm staring at Kelly. He turns his head and just smiled at me. "Taylor let's do shots!"

"Oh no Victoria. The last time I did shots with you I had to have Ashley hold a trash can in the OR because I kept throwing up."

"Well too late." She jumped up and ran to the bar. Kelly just laughs.

"Oh she's probably bring one back for you too." Sure enough her comes Victoria carrying 4 shots of tequila.

We all take one "Cheers!" I slam the shot back and but the glass back on the table. "Jesus Victoria did you get the well tequila?"

"It's not my fault you have expensive taste Tay." She wasn't wrong. If I'm drinking I'm drinking the good expensive shit.

At some point during the night a few of Kelly's coworkers joined us. Otis was chatting up Victoria and Cruz was talking to Ashley.

"I'm sorry Kelly. My friends can be a bit much." I was so embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I like them." This guy was so sweet. And his smile was amazing and melts my heart. The next thing I knew Victoria is shoving a vegas bomb my way. "Oh Vic not another one."

"Shut up and drink. This is the most fun you've been in months." I groan and slam the bomb. I hadn't planned on getting drunk but I was well on my way.

I hadn't noticed at first but Kelly had switched to water. "She likes to drink huh?"

"Yeah she does. More so since David died." Kelly just had this look on his face. "Victoria is actually my sister-in-law. We were best friends growing up. David was her older brother."

"Ah. Well I can understand her drinking more since he passed. I kinda went through the same thing when Shay passed. All I wanted to do was drink and forget."

Ashley came over to sit back at the booth. "I think I need to get Vic home."

"Oh really Ashley you didn't think that 5 shots ago?!" She knew I was upset but I didn't care.

"Meow. Calm down. She's just having fun." I felt like shit. She was right. Vic was still grieving but in her own way.

"I'm sorry Ashley. Her and me just have different ways of dealing with things."

"I know you do hun. But she is still your family. Her parents miss you."

"Ashley I really don't want to get into this right now." I couldn't face David's parents. I feel like they blame me for David dying. I should of done something but they wouldn't even let me in the operating room.

"Alright Tay. I'll call you tomorrow." Ashley went and got Victoria and took her home. The alcohol was all starting to hit me.

"Well tonight has been fun Kelly but I should probably head home."

"Alright. Let me walk you out." Kelly got up to Let me slid out of the booth. I put my coat on but as soon as I try to walk I stumble. Kelly catches me.

"Woah there." I look up into his blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

"Damn you Vic" I mutter under my breath. Kelly just laughs at me.

"Why don't I drive you home?" I give Kelly a nod. "Hey Hermann I'

ll be back to get my car later."

"No problem Severide. Have a good night Taylor!"I wave bye to Hermann as we walk out to my car.

Kelly opens the passenger door and I fall into the seat. Kelly closes my door and comes around and gets in the driver seat. Kelly starts the car and the V8 engine comes to life. I program the GPS to take me home.

"There that should get you to my house." I lean my head against the window and Kelly follows the GPS to my house. I hadn't realized it but I had fallen asleep in the car.

"Taylor?" Kelly gently shakes my arm.

"Yeah?" I don't even open my eyes.

"I think we are here." I open my eyes and see my house. I open the garage door so Kelly can pull my car in. Kelly gets my car in the garage and then helps me inside.

"Thank you Kelly. I can take you to get your car in the morning if you want? Or I can call you a cab?" Part of me was hoping he would stay. But maybe that was the drunk me thinking. "Then we could do breakfast in the morning."

"Alright I'll stay. I don't have to work tomorrow."

"Good. Follow me." I lead Kelly through my house and upstairs. I open the door to my bedroom and walk in.

"You have a really nice house." He was leaning against my bedroom door frame.

"Thank you." I sit down at my vanity and start taking my make-up off. "i'm probably going to put it on the market soon. It's to big for just me. There's rooms I haven't even entered in the last 6 months."

Kelly was watching me intently smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. Just happy." I turned around to face him. "I enjoy talking to you."

I smile. "I enjoy talking to you too Kelly." I get up and go to my closet to change into something else. I put on a Victoria Secret tank top and pair of short shorts. The top hugged me all in the right places.

I walk back out into my bedroom. Kelly is looking at photos of David and me.

I walk up next to him and point. "That one was from my Senior prom."

"You guys were high school sweethearts?"

"Sort of." Kelly raised an eyebrow. "I was suppose to go to prom with this guy named Tyler. Well he stood me up. So David volunteered and took me instead. A few weeks after my high school graduation is when we started dating." I couldn't help but smile. Those were such happy and carefree times.

"Someone actually stood you up?"

"Yeah he was an ass."

"His loss. Because you are absolutely beautiful." I start blushing.

"Thanks Kelly."I then let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep."

I nod my head and make my way over to my bed and lay down. Kelly was getting ready to leave my room. "Kelly?"

"hm?" He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"You can sleep in here with me." I bit my bottom lip hoping he would stay. Even though it was weird since David was the only man that had been in this bed. I could tell Kelly was thinking about it. "Kelly It's fine."

"Only if your sure."

"I am."

He came over stripped out of his shirt and jeans and laid down with me. "Goodnight Kelly."

"Goodnight Taylor."

I fell asleep within a couple minutes.


	4. Hungover

When I woke up the next morning my head was pounding. "Damn you vic." I sit up in my bed and notice it's empty. "Kelly?"

My bathroom door comes open and he steps out. "Hey sleepy head." He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Like the drummer of Def Leppard is using my head as a drum." Kelly laughs at my comment. "I'm so killing Victoria the next time I see her."

"She is a bit crazy."

I give Kelly a little smile. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll start making breakfast. I just want to shower first." Kelly nods his head. I get up and make my way into my bathroom. I close the door and turn on the shower. I grab the bottle of Tylenol and take a couple to see if I can get the drum solo in my head to stop.

I take my shower trying to wash the alcohol smell off. I step out and wrap myself in a towel. "Shit." I hadn't brought in a change of clothes. Well I can't stay in here all day.

I open the bathroom door and Kelly is sitting with his back against my headboard scrolling through his phone. He looks up to see me walking out of the bathroom.

"I can go downstairs." He starts to get up but I hold my hand motioning for him to stop.

"You are fine Kelly." I walk over to my closet and go in. I close the door behind me while I find something to wear. I put on a pair of leggings and a oversized sweater.

I exit my closet and Kelly is just waiting for me. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Agreed." Kelly follows me downstairs and I started to make breakfast. Soon the smell of bacon filled the kitchen.

Once I was done I put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Kelly. He had made the coffee. "Thank you." Kelly began to digging in.

I grab my plate and sit down next to him at the island. I start stuffing my face I was so hungry. "So what do you do on your days off Kelly?" I took a sip of my hot coffee letting it warm me up.

"Depends. Some days I go restore a boat, or some days I just lay around and be lazy."

Is it my coffee cup down and look at him. "You restore boats?"

"Yeah it's become a hobby of mine to keep me busy when I'm not at the firehouse." Kelly took a drink of his coffee. "What about you?"

"Uh well." I sat and thought for a moment. I hadn't really done anything since David had died. I would just sit in the house staring at the wall. "Honestly lately I haven't been doing much of anything. Just staring at the wall all day or I'll go to work even though I'm not scheduled and work on some charts."

"Well what did you use to live to do?"

"I use to go to the mall and shop... A lot." Kelly laughed at me. " Durning the summer David and I would spend a lot of time out at the lake..." Suddenly my doorbell started ringing.

"You expecting anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Stay here." I get up and open the door. There's Victoria and Ashley happy as can be holding a box of donuts.

"We brought food?" Vic held the box of donuts up. "Can we come in?" They both started making a puppy dog pout face. 

I roll my eyes. "Only because your brought food." I step aside and let the girls in. They follow me into the kitchen and stop when they see Kelly.

"Oh Tay you didn't tell us you had company."

Kelly turned around and waved to them. "Morning Ladies."

Ashley had this look on her face. She was wondering if we had slept together. "Ashley stop. I can see the look on your face." She quickly changed her facial expression.

They sat the donuts on the island. I grab one and start eating. "So why are you two here so early?"

"Well I felt bad about last night and figured you were probably hungover." Victoria was trying to look all innocent and apologetic.

"The next time we go out and you say shots. I'm leaving. My head is pounding." They both snicker at me and so just give them a go to hell look.

Ashley changes the subject. "So we wondering if maybe you would want to go shopping?"

"If you not busy that is."

They were both making eyes towards Kelly. I snicker to myself. "Well I need to take Kelly back to his car since he drove me home but after that I have no plans."

"What about you Mr. Firefighter? Want to come to the mall with us girls?" Ashley and Victoria were looking at him mischievously.

"Yeah sure why not. As long as we can swing by my place so I can shower and change. " I was shocked Kelly had agreed to this.

"Well let's go then!" Ashley was trying to push us out the door. I grab my purse and keys.

"We will take two cars." I lead Kelly out to the garage. Victoria and Ashley get back in Vics car.

I toss the Keys to Kelly and he caught them. "You drive. I don't know where you live."

"Alright sounds good." We get in my mustang and head towards Kelly's. Vic following us to his place.

"You know Kelly maybe you should invite Cruz and Otis. They seemed really into them last night." Paybacks a bitch girls.

"I can call them up." When we get to Kelly's he parks the car and and calls Cruz.

"Hey Lieutenant."

"Hey cruz, what are otis and you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting around."

"Want to join me? I'm headed to the mall with Taylor, Victoria and Ashley."

We could hear some kind of commotion on the other line sounding like Otis was trying to run over. "Sure!" Im trying to hold back a laugh.

"Alright head to my apartment now. We are getting ready." Kelly hangs up the phone and I bust out laughing.

"I think they like my friends."

"You think?" We get out of the car and head inside Kelly's apartment. The girls follow close behind.

"I'm gonna go shower and change. I'll be right back." Kelly goes off to his room. Suddenly I'm cornered by my two friends.

"He went home with you last night?"

"What the hell happened?"

"He's so hot."

They were both rambling. I put up my hands to get them to both shut up. "Hey believe it or not a guy can stay at a women's place and no sex is involved."

They both had this look of chock on their faces. "Oh please with that hottie. Why wouldn't you sleep with him?"

I just roll my eyes. "You know Vic because that's not me. And I was drunk too." There was a knock at Kelly's door. I go and open the door to find a very eager Otis and Cruz. "Hey guys. Come on in."

They step inside and I close the door. The look on Ashley and Victoria's face is priceless. "I had Kelly call them and see if they wanted to go with us."

We all sat around talking till Kelly was done with his shower. Once he was ready to go we loaded up and headed to the mall. On the drive to the mall I got a call.

"Hey Scott... Yes... Okay... I can be there. Just send me the address... bye." I hang up the phone and put it in my purse.

"Who was that?"

"My lawyer. I have a meeting the morning of January 2nd. Something about my husbands case."

"I thought it was closed already?" I just shrug my shoulders. We all have a pretty fantastic time at the mall. Kelly had to help me carry some of my bags.

"Hey you guys want to go to the little Italian restaurant? I'm buying."

"I mean if your buying. Sure! Cause only a doctor can afford that bill."

We all head towards the restaurant and head inside. "Taylor Adams? Is that you?"

A sweet little Italian lady steps out from behind the hostess stand. "Yes Mrs. Berlusconi." She engulfs me in a hug.

"We miss you so much." She holds me out at arms reach. "Have you been eating dear? You look awfully thin." I give the sweet old women a smile. " Come on I have your table open."

I follow her to a table in the back. Everyone takes a seat. "Taylor it's really nice to see you. We all heard about David and we all so very sorry."

"Thank you Mrs. Berlusconi." She took off towards the bar.

"So if a menu doesn't have prices what does that mean?"

"Cruz don't worry about it. I've got it. I invited everyone out so I'm buying."

Ashley put her hand on Cruz arm. "Cruz trust me don't argue with her. And to answer your question that means it's expensive but delicious."

The little old lady came back carrying a couple bottles of wine. "Mrs. Adams I brought your favorite out. And these two are on us."

"Mrs. Berlusconi, no it's fine. Those are like $200 a bottle. I'll pay for them."

"You most certainly will not." She sat the bottles down and walk away before I could argue. I open one of the bottles and begin pouring everyone a glass.

Everyone orders food and sits and chats. It was nice being surrounded by friends. Once the food arrived it got very quiet because everyone was eating. The food was just as amazing as I remembered.

The check arrives and I pull out my card to pay. Kelly tries to spy over my shoulder to see how much it was. I quickly close it. "Do not worry about it Kelly." I hand the bill back to the waiter.

"Taylor that food was absolutely amazing."

"I've been coming here for years. David and I use to come every Friday. or after a really tough surgery." It was nice making new memories in this restaurant that had been such a big part of mine and David's life.

We all get up to leave. Otis and Cruz head home and the girls head home as well.

"I should probably take you too you car finally huh?" I wasn't ready for today to be over. I had smiled so much today and it felt amazing.

"Yeah probably." I could tell Kelly didn't really want too.

I head back Molly's so he can get his car and head home.

"Kelly, I had a really great time today."

"I'm glad. It was nice seeing your smile." I start blushing.

"We need to hang out again soon."

"For sure." Kelly got out my car and headed towards his. I didn't know what came over me. But I stepped out of my car.

"Kelly?" he stopped and turned around to look at me. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I crash my lips into his. I felt his hands come around my waist and pull me close. I never thought I could like anyone after David. But I think I am falling for Kelly Severide.

We pull apart and just look at each other. Both of us out of breath. "That was amazing." I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"You want to come watch a movie at my house?"

"Sounds fun." We part and go to our separate cars. Kelly follows me back to my house. I open up both garage doors allowing Kelly to park his car inside.

He follows me inside. I grab a bottle of wine and we head to the living room. Kelly sits down and I sit next to him leaning against his side. He has his arm draped over my shoulder.

"You a horror movie fan?" I start flipping through my Amazon prime.

"yes. Whatcha thinking?"

I stop on one of my favorite movies. "13 Ghost?"

"Sure" I press play. I grab the blankets on the other end of the couch and cover us up. We snuggle up and watch the movie.

At some point we had laid laid down. Kelly was behind me. He had his arm wrapped around me pulling me close to him. And that's how we fell asleep. Snuggled up on the couch. Happy.


	5. Christmas

It was the day of the year I was not looking forward too. It was Christmas. I had tried to volunteer to work but they just put me on call as an emergency.

I'm sitting on the couch drinking my coffee and watching something mindless on the TV. I honestly don't know what I want to go. I could go to Victoria's but that meant facing David's parents.

I can go to the firehouse and hang out with Kelly. But I'm afraid my depressive state will bring him down. So I guess sitting here on the couch is what I'm going to do.

Buzz Buzz

I pick up my phone to see a text and it's from Kelly.

Hey Beautiful. Just wanted to see if you are stopping by?

I think about it but just not sure if I want to be around people.

I don't know Kelly. I don't want to bring anyone's mood down.

Nonsense. Come on over. You should be with friends.

I think about it for a minute and decide what can it hurt?

Give me 10 minutes

I run up the stairs to change into something warmer. I grab a pair of skinny jeans, a red sweater, and my black ugg boots. Or moon boots as Kelly likes to call them.

I put on a little bit of makeup and brush out my hair. I got back downstairs grab my coat and bag and head out the door.

I soon arrive at the firehouse. I parked my car behind Kelly's and hurry inside. It was absolutely freezing outside. As soon as I enter the area where the trucks are I see Kelly sitting at a table. Just seeing him made me smile.

He turns around at the sound of the door closing. He gets this big grin on his face and it just melts my heart. He gets up and starts making his way to me

"Hey beautiful." Kelly walks up and kisses me.

I smile. I don't know why I didn't want to come here. Kelly makes me so happy. "Hey handsome."

"I'm glad you came. Chief Boden always makes a big dinner for those of us who work on Christmas."

"Sounds wonderful." I go and sit with Kelly at the squad table and listen to their stories.

Ambulance 61 Truck 81 Squad 3 Car accident

The guys jump up and start heading for the trucks "We shouldn't be long." Kelly gives me another kiss and leaves.

Once everyone was gone I decided to walk through the firehouse. I enter through the doors and the first room I see is a room with a couple tables, a couch, Tv and towards the back was the kitchen area. Everyone had dropped what they were doing when the alarm sounded.

I make my way down the hallway and find pictures. I start looking at them all and I soon find Shays picture. I smile to myself. "Thank you" I knew she had led Kelly to me. I keep walking. I find the bunk room, the locker room, the bull pen.

By the time I was done the trucks were pulling back in. Kelly came walking through the doors.

"Hey you."

"Hey Kelly. I was just looking around."

"Find anything interesting?"

"I was finally able to put a face to Shays name." Kelly's face fell a little. I could tell he missed her and wish she was still here.

"Shay was one of a kind." The rest of the firehouse had made their way into the kitchen to start serving and eating the food.

I follow Kelly in the kitchen and we all begin to dig in. Kelly introduces me to the rest of 51 that I hadn't met yet. Then my phone started ringing. I looked at it and realized it was the hospital.

"Hey Ashley. What we got?" I listen intently and start eating faster because I know it's about to be a long surgery. "Alright yes prep the patient I will be right there." I hang up the phone. "Thank you Kelly but a patient needs me."

"I understand. I'll see you later." I lean over and give Kelly a kiss. I then take my leave and head for the hospital.

I'm in the wash room scrubbing my hands preparing for this surgery. Ashley walks through the door to join me.

"Hope you weren't doing anything when I called."

"I was eating at the firehouse."

"How was that?"

"It was pretty great actually. But now let's focus on this patient and get them home."

Ashley nods and we headed into the OR to begin.

New Year's eve

Kelly was off today so he was at my place and we were spending time together. We were getting along really well. I was really starting to fall for him completely.

"So you on call today?"

"No. Since I worked christmas I get today off unless something huge happens." We were standing in my Kitchen trying to decide what we wanted for dinner. "We could just order a pizza?"

"Whatever you want" Kelly walked up behind me and rested his hands on my hips.

"Whatever I want huh? Well I have something in mind."

Kelly was resting his chin on my shoulder. "Oh yeah what is that?"

I turn around to face him. "You." I crash my lips onto his not even giving him a chance to respond. His right hand finds its way into my hair. His left was on my hip and pulling me close.

I nip at his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and my tongue darts in to deepen the kiss. "Maybe...We...Should...Take...This... upstairs?" Kelly said between kisses.

"Mhmm." I feel him lifting up my legs. I immediately jump and wrap my legs around his waist and he heads towards my room. I could feel his bulge pressing against me.

We are making out the whole time. When we reach the stairs Kelly takes off my shirt. Tossing it to the ground. I feel his hand come around my back and un clasp my bra. It landed somewhere half way up the stairs.

Once we reached my room Kelly lays me on the bed gently and climbs on top to continue our hot make out session.

I pull Kelly's shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Kelly started to trail kisses from my mouth to my neck. Stopping there I feel him nipping and sucking. It felt so good. A moan escapes my lips.

Kelly trails more kisses down and stops at my breast. He takes one of my nipples in his mouth. He knew how to work his mouth. One of his hands found my other nipple and began to pinch and pull.

After a minute or so he switches. The sparks I am feeling through my body are amazing. Kelly trails more kisses down my stomach and to the top of my pants. He pulls my pants and underwear off at the same time.

Kelly comes back up to my lips. I see his blue eyes staring at me. "You are absolutely gorgeous." Kelly crashes his lips back onto mine.

My hands find their way down to his pants. I undo his belt, then his button and zipper. Kelly stands up and removes his pants.

I reposition on the bed. My head was up towards the head board. Kelly climbs back on top of me. I could feel him rubbing against the inside of my leg.

"Are you sure?"

"Kelly, yes." I can feel him move to the entrance of my vagina. He gives me another look asking if it's okay. I nod and Kelly pushes himself inside me.

He felt so amazing. My walls were closely hugging his penis. Kelly begins to move in and out. Picking up his pace as he went. I start to match my hips to his thrusts.

"God you feel amazing." I wrap my legs around Kellys waist. pulling him in closer to me. I soon feel Kelly tense up and then release.

This sent me over the edge. We ride out or orgasm high. Kelly then collapse on my bed next to me. "That was amazing."

"Mhmm" I snuggle up into Kelly resting my head on his chest and using one of his arms as a pillow. I turn the TV on so we can watch the New year's eve party's and the ball drop. At midnight Kelly gave me another kiss which led to another round of amazing sex.

January 2nd

Kelly had to work new year's day so I hadn't seen him since he left my house that morning. I was heading to my lawyers office to see why my husbands case was still open.

Once I arrive Scott's secretary leads me too a conference room. I enter and see Scott sitting at the table. I hadn't noticed but when I turn to look further into the room and see everyone from 51 there.

I take a seat next to Scott. Kelly was sitting across from me. "Scott what is this about?" I was so confused as to why 51 was there.

"It has been determined that the firefighters and paramedics that responded to David's accident may be responsible for why he didn't make it."

My head snaps to look at Kelly. He wouldn't even look at me. "Responsible how?"

"Our findings indicate that if Lieutenant Severide and Lieutenant Casey had worked together instead of arguing they may of gotten David to the hospital sooner."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kelly was the one who responded to David's accident. Did he know this whole time. Was he just around because of guilt? "So why am I here?"

"You are here to help agree on a settlement or moving forward with a trial." Scott wasn't showing any emotions. David was one of his best friends.

I turn to look at Scott not understanding why he wanted to do this. I rest one of my hands on Scott's arm "Scott we never talked about this."

"Well I figured you would want Justice for David." What the hell was I hearing.

"Scott you are way out of line." I was hurt and angry. I was hoping this was all behind me.

"Mrs. Adams..."

I don't let him finish. "Scott stop. I do not want a settlement. I do not want a trial. I want this all to be over. I don't need the money. YOU want me to sue so you get a nice payday." I stand up from the table to make my leave. I turn around to face Scott. "By the way Scott your fired."

I slam the conference door behind me and headed out of the office. Tears start to sting my eyes. I knew David and Scott were close but this was out of line. I'm sure everyone did everything they could.

I can faintly hear the conference door come open. "Taylor wait!" I turn around to see Kelly running after me.

"Kelly I just can't do this right now." My tears had started to fall down my face.

"I didn't know. Chief briefed us this morning before we got here. I would of said something if I knew." Kelly took a step towards me.

I take a step back. "Kelly I need sometime. I need to process this."

"I understand."

"Kelly, please also understand that I have gotten an offer to work at a hospital in Orlando, FL." I could see the disappointment on his face. "I haven't taken it yet but I may. I need a fresh start. I need out of this city."

"Please don't go."

"I haven't decided Kelly. I just need sometime. I'm sorry." I turned around and walk out of the law office. I knew I was hurting him but I just couldn't do this. I felt sick when I looked at him.


	6. Gone

Kelly's POV

It had been about a week since I saw Taylor. I tried texting and calling but she never responded. She seemed so hurt the last time I saw her. I was waiting for Shift to be over so I could stop by her house. Trying to apologize and tell her me being around was not out of pity or guilt.

I finally started to see the next watch walk into the firehouse. Almost time to go. I went to my locker and got changed and headed out of the firehouse.

I started to drive over to Taylor's house praying she would open the door and talk to me. I round the corner to her street and notice there is a for sale sign in front of it. Not weird she had mentioned selling the house.

I park in her driveway and head up to the front door. I ring the door and knock no answer. I look into one of the windows and my heart dropped. It was completely empty. I pull my phone out of my pocket and call her again.

It rings once and then a message starts We're Sorry, You Have Reached a Number That Has Been Disconnected or Is No Longer in Service.

She really left. Didn't say goodbye or anything. I thought she would of at least told me she's leaving. I stuff my phone in my pocket and head home.

I grab a beer from my fridge and sit on the couch. I take a couple sips and call Casey.

"Hey Severide."

"She's gone." My voice shook a little bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to Taylor's house after shift. It's completely empty and there is a for sale sign out front. And her phone is disconnected."

"I'm so sorry. I know you really liked her."

"Just wish she would of at least said goodbye."

"Hey man let's go out tonight. Just us guys. Get your mind off all of this."

I really didn't feel like going out but what the hell. Better then drinking alone. "Sure yeah sounds good."

"Alright man. See you at Molly's around 7." Casey hung up the phone and I finished my beer. I went to lay down to get some sleep before going out that night.

_**6 Years Later** _

I walked into 51 for the start of my shift. I head to the locker room and put my stuff down. Matt walks in shortly after me.

"You ready for today Severide?"

"Huh?" I wasn't paying any attention.

"Remember 51 is hosting a big kids event?"

"Oh right I almost forgot." At least this meant we were taken out of rotation till after the event was done. I got changed and headed out to start setting everything up. Around 9am the kids started showing up.

We had it set up to where the kids were doing rotations and learning about all the different trucks and jobs at the firehouse. I was on my third group of the day.

"Alright who wants to try on the jacket?" Every kid in front of my was jumping up and down going yes! It honestly warmed my heart seeing these kids so happy.

I ask each one what their last name was because we go by last names in the firehouse. The last little girl walks up to me.

"What's your last name sweetie?" She had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Adams." Wait did I just hear this kid right. Probably no relation to Taylor after all Adams was a popular last name.

"Alright Adams. Let get this jacket on you." I put my coat on her. It was absolutely adorable how the coat just swallowed her up. I couldn't help myself. "What does your mommy and daddy do for work?"

"Mommy's a surgeon. And I don't know what my Daddy does. " She said it with such enthusiasm. Okay that's definitely a little odd. Same last name and career. The rest of her group had moved on.

One of the teachers came to grab her. "Victoria there you are. Come on!" I help the little girl out of my coat and she skips over to her teacher.

I stand back up and Cruz was standing there as well. "Is that little girls name Victoria Adams?"

I turn my head to Cruz and nod. The Victoria we knew was Taylor's childhood best friend. Victoria had committed suicide about 6 months after Taylor had left. Cruz and her were dating at the time.

51 had responded to the call. Cruz tried to convince her not to jump but it was too late. We dove in after her but we were to late. I thought for sure Taylor would of shown up for Victoria's funeral but she didn't.

"Cruz can you hold down Squad for bit?" I needed to go check something out. I needed to see if Taylor was at David's grave.

"Yeah. Go ahead lieutenant." I could tell Cruz was just as shocked as I was. I jumped into my car and head to the gravesite. I pull in and there's a black Jeep Grand Cherokee sitting there.

I immediately get out and run over to where Shay and David's headstones are. The second I get closer I can see someone sitting there. I stop running and start walking up to whoever this was. "Taylor?"


	7. Gone Taylor’s POV

Taylor's POV

I just got home after the meeting with my lawyer and house 51. I closed the door to my garage and just slid down crying. It felt like everything was crashing down again. This city was cursed. I'm never allowed to be happy.

I picked up my phone and Called the head of Surgery down in Orlando. "Dr. King speaking. "

"Hey Dr. King. This is Dr. Adams."

"Oh hey Dr. Adams how are you? Have you given anymore thought to my offer?"

"I have." I stop for a moment. Is this really what I wanted? "I would like to Accept and start ASAP."

"Oh that's wonderful Dr. Adams. When can you be here?"

"By the end of this week."

"Perfect. See you then." I end the phone call and begin making arrangements. I call my realtor to put my house on the market. I get ahold of a moving company to come pack up my place and ship it down to me.

I then went upstairs and packed a couple bags and booked my flight. This city has brought me nothing but pain. I heard my doorbell ring. I had texted Victoria and Ashley to come over so I could talk them.

I got downstairs and open it to see my friends standing there. "Hey. Come in." I step aside and let the girls in.

"So what's going on Taylor?"

I look to my scrub nurse. "I took the job in Orlando." Ashley was surprised. Victoria on the other hand was upset.

"Why?"

"Vic... I can't stay here anymore. Scott was trying to sue 51 because he believes they were responsible for David dying. Saying they didn't respond in time and argued on the scene of the accident."

"They should be sued then! They should pay for what happened to David!"

"Victoria it was not there fault. It was the drunk drivers fault."

"Unbelievable Tay. Your just going to runaway?"

"I'm not running away! I need a fresh start! Your still one of my best friends Vic. And your brother was one of the best things that happened to me." I take her hands in mine. "I just need out of this city."

"Whatever Taylor." Victoria snatched her hands out of my grasp and left slamming the door behind her.

"She'll be okay Tay."

"I hope so." I sit with Ashley drinking a bottle of wine and talking and saying how much I am going to miss her and how awesome she was. Ashley left around 10pm. I had all my bags packed and ready for my flight at 6am.

My phone was going off again and I see it's Kelly. I want to answer it but I don't. I deny his phone call and head to bed. The next morning I head to Orlando leaving everyone and everything behind.

6 Months Later

I was sitting in my new condo in Orlando looking out over the city. I feel some arms come around me from behind and rest of my belly.

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey beautiful." I had met Shawn when I first got to Orlando. We slept together and I got pregnant. We had our ups and downs but we were making it work.

My phone starts to ring. I pick it up and see it's Victoria. We hadn't really spoken since I left. "Hey Victoria."

"You left me alone." I could hear that she was crying.

"Victoria I'm sorry."

"You were my best friend. My brothers Wife and you just left!" My heart sank. She had every right to be upset. I could hear wind and water in the background.

"Vic it's going to be okay."

"No it's not Tay! David's dead. Your gone. My dad got cancer! I can't deal with any more disappointments!"

"Victoria where are you?" She was starting to scare me.

"No one will make it in time."

"Vic don't do this! I'll get on a plane right now and come see you."

"It's to late for that." I could hear the sirens in the background.

"Everything will be okay Vic." I heard someone else in the background trying to convince her not to jump.

"Stay Back!" She was yelling at whoever was trying to help her.

"Victoria let them help you." I was getting on my computer to buy flights back to Chicago.

"Goodbye Taylor."

"Victoria!!" I could hear the splash into the water and then the phone went dead. I broke down crying. I couldn't believe my best friend had possibly kill herself.

I start to call Ashley but then I double over in pain.

"Taylor?" Shawn rushed over. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My stomach hurts so bad." The next thing I knew I black out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. Shawn was sitting next to me. He was asleep.

I start to try and move. Shawn immediately woke up. "Hey Tay."

"What happened?"

"Everything is okay Taylor. The doctors say the stress of the phone call with Victoria was to much."

"Is the baby okay?"

"She is fine. She is in the NICU." I immediately had tears coming down my face. I had delivered my baby girl early and thankfully she was going to be okay.

"Do we know anything about Victoria?"

Shawns face fell. I knew immediately. I just started crying. Shawn got on the bed next to me and just held me close.

"Victoria Ann Adams."

"What?"

"That's what I want to name her. That's what I want to name our little girl."

"Victoria Ann Adams it is." Shawn held me close for the rest of the night.

My little girl had to stay in the NICU for quiet a while after she was born. I spend every minute I could in that NICU. Holding and talking to my princess. When she was 6 months old I started to notice key features that didn't look like Shawn. Then it hit me. She looked like Kelly.

That night at dinner I looked at Shawn. "Hey Shawn."

"Yes hun?"

This question was about to change my life once again. "I went to get a paternity test for Victoria."

He just put his fork down and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I sigh. Here goes nothing. "I'm not sure if she's yours..."

"I thought you said I was the only one?"

"There was someone else. When i was in Chicago. and I just didn't think it was possible."

Shawn was hurt and upset. "Fine." We sat in silence the rest of dinner. We did the test the next day and waited for the results. Once they came in and Shawn was determined to not be her father he left. I never spoke to or saw him again.

5 Years later

I was back in Chicago. My old hospital really needed help and I decided I needed to come back. I hadn't told Kelly anything. I didn't know how to call him a year later and say hey you have a daughter. But maybe this could push me towards being able to tell him.

I sent victoria to school that morning. She was doing a tour of a firehouse and she was so excited. After I dropped her off I went to the hospital to work on some Charts. On my lunch break I decided to go see David.

I pulled into the graveyard and got out of my Jeep and walked over to David's grave. Two new headstones had been added near his. I saw Victoria's name and their Dad Marks. The cancer had taken him. Their mother was still alive last I heard.

I take a seat in front of David's headstone and just stare off into space. Wondering how I got here. Why did all of this happen? Why do people always leave? I hadn't even noticed that someone else was close by. Till I heard my name.

"Taylor?" It had been 6 years but I still recognized that voice.

I stood up and turned around. There was Kelly severide. Still handsome as ever. "Hey Kelly" The look on his face was pure shock. We just stood there staring at one another. Not knowing what to say next.


	8. A familiar Face

“It’s good to see you Kelly.” I stood up from my spot in front of David’s grave.

“How long have been back?” I could tell Kelly just wanted to yell and scream. He was so hurt.

“About a week. I came back for work.”

“Is it temporary?”

“No. It’s a permanent position as long as I want to stay.” I started to walk over to Kelly. I stopped just about a foot away from him. “I’m so sorry Kelly.”

“That’s all you have to say is sorry? You up and left. No explanation.” Kelly’s face was starting to turn red. “And then you don’t even come back for your best friends funeral who committed suicide!”

“Kelly I can...”

“Save it! You do what you want Taylor. It’s what your good at!” Kelly turned around and started to walk away from me. He stopped for a second and turned around. “Your daughter looks just like you.” He then turned around and left.

I wanted so bad to chase after hints explain everything but I just stood there frozen. Tears started fall from my eyes. I heard his car take off out of the parking lot. I fall to my knees and just cry. What have I done?

I finally gathered my self and headed back to Ashley’s. She was letting us stay with her till I could buy a house. I walk in and close the door. I can hear Ashley in the kitchen making something.

“Tay? Is that you?”

“Yeah it’s me.” My voice was shaking and Ashley must of sensed it because she came out from the kitchen. I’m sure I looked a mess.

“Tay? what’s wrong?”

“I ran into Kelly.”

“What do you mean?”

“He found me visiting David’s grave. Victoria toured his firehouse with her class this morning and he recognized her.” I just went and sat on the couch. “I screwed up so bad Ashley.”

“Hey don’t do that to yourself.” Ashley came over and sat down next to me. “You were upset back then. You didn’t know who to trust.”

“But I left Victoria alone! And she and she...” I couldn’t bring myself to say it. I just held my head in my hands and cried. Ashley started rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

“Do you want me to talk to Cruz or Otis? Maybe they can help?”

“No it’s fine. I deserve this.” I stand up from the couch.

“Tay..”

“Ashley it’s fine.” I go upstairs to my room and close the door.

Kelly’s POV

I went back to the firehouse to finish my shift. How could she just come back here after everything? I walk into 51 and sit down at the squad table.

“Lieutenant?”

Cruz voice brought me out of my own thoughts. “Yeah Cruz?”

“Did you find Taylor? Was that he daughter?”

“Yeah Cruz I did and yes it is.” I just wanted him to drop the subject. I didn’t want to talk about Taylor. I thought I had moved on from her but seeing her today brought back all the old feelings. Cruz had dropped the subject. We went the rest of shift without a call. I headed home to drink a beer and watch the game.

Taylor’s POV

I had just put Victoria to bed. I went downstairs to join Ashley in the kitchen. He was opening a bottle of wine.

“You want some?”

“Yes please.” After the day I had I could use it. We polished off the bottle. We were opening up the 2nd bottle when the doorbell went off. Ashley left the kitchen to go answer it.

I could hear her talking to someone but I couldn’t make out the voice. A few minutes later Ashley came back to the kitchen with Cruz and Otis following her. “Ashley...”

She held up hands to get me to stop talking. “I didn’t call them. They came over on their own.”

I gave her a nod and went back to opening the bottle.

“How have you been Taylor?” I turned around to face Cruz. Seeing him reminded me Victoria and how happy she seemed with him. I was to blind to see how hurt she truly was.

“I’m good Cruz. How have you been?” I start to pour a glass of wine.

“Hanging in there.”

“That’s good. You guys want a glass?” They both held up there hands and said no thanks. “More for Ashley and me then.” I poured Ashley a glass and handed it to her. There was this awkward silence. “So is there a reason you guys came over?”

I went and took a seat on the couch. “We wanted to talk to you about Severide.”

“Let me stop you right there Otis. He made it very clear today that he did not want to see me. “

“Taylor you should of seen him when he got back to the firehouse. He was so upset. I haven’t seen him like this since when you left”

I set my glass of wine on the coffee table. “ It doesn’t matter Cruz. I didn’t come back here to ruin his life. I came back here because of my job and to give my daughter a good life.”

“Than why did...”

“I didn’t seek Kelly out! He came and found me. I had zero intentions of seeing him. Had I of known what firehouse my daughter would of been visiting I wouldn’t of let her go!” I drained the rest of my wine glass and went to grab the bottle.

I could here Ashley telling them they should probably go and that she would talk to me. I grabbed the bottle and went back to the couch Cruz and Otis took Ashley’s advice and left. She came over and took a seat next to me.

“Taylor why did you lie to them?”

I just rolled my eyes and sipped my wine. “What do you mean?”

“You came back here because you had too. You came back here so Kelly could meet his daughter! I’ve kept your secret long enough. You need to tell him.”

I don’t know if it was the wine getting to me or what but I snapped at Ashley. “ I didn’t HAVE to come back to Chicago. And maybe I was wrong. Maybe I’ll go somewhere else.” I finished my glass of wine and went upstairs to go to bed.

Ashley had been nothing but nice to me. Keeping my secrets. Helping me with Victoria. I roll over and try and get some sleep.

My alarm starts going off at 6:30am. I turn off the alarm. I get up and get ready for work. I wake Victoria up and tell her to get ready for school. I go downstairs and Ashley is there making coffee. I felt terrible about snapping at her last night.

“Morning Ashley.” She didn’t even respond. “Look I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t of snapped at you.”

“No you shouldn’t of.”

“It wasn’t suppose to go this way. Kelly wasn’t suppose to know I was back yet.”

“Well that’s life. It doesn’t go the way we plan.” She pours herself and me a cup of coffee. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I still want to tell Kelly but I just don’t know how.” I a sip from my coffee cup letting it warm my throat. I then hear little feet running down the stairs. Victoria comes running into the kitchen.

“Morning Mommy.” She gives me a hug.

“Morning sweetheart. Eat your breakfast you bus will be here any minute.” Victoria hopped up into the barstool at the island and began eating her breakfast.

“Mommy?”

“Yes V?”

“I think I want to be a firefighter when I grow up” I almost choke on my coffee when I hear her say this.

“Why’s that?” Im giving Ashley this look not knowing what to say.

“I want to help people. I want to be able to help them before the go to your OR. Maybe I can keep them from having to have surgery.” I hear a horn honking outside.

“V that’s your bus.” Victoria shoves one spoon full of cereal in her mouth and jumps down.

She gives me hug. “Bye mommy.” She runs out of the house to catch her bus.

“Well that was interesting.” I shoot Ashely a look like shut up.

“Come on we are going to be late for work.” Ashley and I grab our bags and head to the hospital.

We are sitting stuck in traffic. “We are going to be late.”

“I’ll call the hospital.” But before Ashley could even dial the number my phone started ringing through my bluetooth. It was the hospital.

“Dr. Adams Speaking?”

“Where are you?”

“We are about 5 minutes out Bonnie.”

“There was a school bus accident and they are requesting a train surgeon.” I swallow the lump in my throat. “Can you assist?”

“Yes. I have a medical bag in my car and Ashley is with me.”

“Okay I’ll text you the address and let them know you are on your way.” Bonnie hangs up the phone. I tried calling Victoria. I had given her a phone for emergencies only.

It went to voicemail. I tried again but no answer.

Kelly’s POV

At the start of shift I sit at the squad table and read the paper. Soon I am joined by Capp. Tony, and Cruz.

“Morning Lieutenant.”

Ambulance 61 Truck 81 Squad 3 School bus accident.

As soon as we heard school bus we all immediately jump up and run even faster than we normally do. We knew it was going to be bad.


	9. The Accident

I was trying to call Victoria but she wouldn't answer. I was praying it wasn't her bus. "Ashley can you try Cruz or Otis?" I had tears going down my face.

"Yeah let me try." Ashley pulled out her phone tried calling Cruz. He answered. She put him on speaker.

"Ashley I'm..."

"Cruz shut up and listen. Are you headed to the bus crash? Do you know what bus number it is?"

"Uh yeah and it's bus 87." My heart immediately dropped. It was her bus.

"Cruz that's Victoria's bus."

"Lieutenant Taylor's daughter is on that bus." I could hear Cruz yelling to Kelly. I could tell they were in the truck. I snatch the phone from Ashley.

"Cruz give the damn phone to Kelly now." This is not how I wanted to do this but I need her to be okay. Cruz handed his phone to Kelly.

"Hello?"

"Kelly, I need you to listen to me."

"Taylor..."

"God damnit Kelly shut up! Victoria is on that bus and damnit she's your daughter! I need you to find her!"I had just dropped the biggest bombshell I ever could on Kelly.

"I'll find her."

Kelly's POV

I tossed Cruz his phone. I then got on the radio. "Casey do you copy?"

"Go for Casey."

"Taylor's daughter is on that bus" I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure what to think or feel right now.Not even sure I processed what Taylor had said.

"We will find her Kelly."

"Casey." I let got of the button on my radio. I took a deep breath. "She's my daughter." Everyone in squad just turned their heads and looked at me not sure if they heard me right.

"We will find her Kelly." We finally got to the accident scene. The bus was turned over on its side. There were cars everywhere. Some bystanders had started pulling kids out that they could get too.

I didn't wait for Chief to give instructions. I ran over to the bus and started looking for Victoria. "Victoria!!" I looked through the crowd and couldn’t find her I was starting to panic.

“Kelly!!” I turn around to see Taylor and Ashley running towards me.

“I can’t find her.” Taylor was crying and freaking out.

“Have you checked the bus yet?” Ashley was about the only one who was thinking straight.

I looked at Taylor and we both dashed off to the bus. “Victoria!!!” Still no response.

I climbed up onto the bus to get in with Taylor right behind me. We hopped down into the bus and started looking for her.

Taylor’s POV

I was searching the bus with Kelly looking everywhere for our little girl. We were making our way towards the back. Then I saw her backpack. I pushed my way through.

“Victoria!” I started moving backpacks around trying to see if she buried underneath them. I finally found her. “Kelly!!!” She was unconscious. Blood was coming from a cut on her head.

“Baby girl? Can you hear me?” I tried to shake her but got no response. Kelly was right behind me. I heard him get on the radio and call for Brett and Dawson.

I check for a pulse. It was very weak but it was there. “She has a pulse but it’s fading.” I started crying even harder. I couldn’t think straight. I was a doctor there should be something I can do. I started doing CPR. I didn’t know if it was helping but I had to do something.

Kelly started to try and move stuff out of the way so we could get her out of there. I heard more footsteps coming down the isle. Dawson and Brett came over and started to get to work.

“Taylor trade me.” Dawson was speaking but I wasn’t comprehending what she was saying. “Taylor stop.” Kelly grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. We were sitting on the ground. Kelly had his arms around me holding me back. I was screaming and crying.

“We got her!” Kelly let go of me so he could help get Victoria out of the bus. They carried her on the backboard. Once we reached where we got into the bus. The rest of squad was up top to help pull her up. They then took Brett and Dawson.

Kelly then helped me up. I got off the top of the bus and ran towards 61. They were getting her loaded up. “Taylor let’s go!” I jumped in and threw Ashley my car keys.

“Kelly are you coming?!” Kelly jumped in next to me. Dawson closed the doors and we took off towards the hospital. I was finally starting to process her injuries.

Besides the cut on her head. She had little cuts all over arms and legs. One ofher legs appeared to be broken. I noticed at some point they had intubated her. Then I heard the noise that no one wants to her. The monitor had a solid beep.

“Dawson we are losing her!!”

“We are 5 minutes out Brett.”

I started to do CPR again while Brett got her set up to be shocked. “Clear!” I took a step back and watched her body jolt upwards. Still nothing I went back to CPR. “Clear!” I stepped back once again and watched my little girls body jolt up. Her heart started to beat again.

We had just pulled into med when her heart started. Dawson and Brett got her unloaded and relayed the information to Dr. Rhodes. I stayed with Victoria for as long as I could. Till Dr. Rhodes stopped me.

“Taylor. I’m sorry but this is as far as I can let you go.”

“But...”

“I’m sorry I truly am but you can’t work on your own family.” Dr. Rhodes went through the double doors that lead down to the OR. I stood there watching at they rushed my little girl to the OR.

I hadn’t even noticed Kelly was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled back against his chest. “Come on let’s go sit in the waiting room.” Kelly practically drags me to the waiting room. I didn’t want to leave the OR doors.

I see the rest of 51 sitting there waiting. Kelly gets me to sit down. He and Ashley sit on either side of me. Waiting.


	10. Shattered

It had been 3 hours since we brought Victoria into the ER. Everyone else had headed back to 51 except Kelly who stayed with me. Ashley had also left to go to work. I told her I would call her with any news. kelly 

Dr. Rhodes finally came into the waiting room and walked over to us. "Taylor?"

I immediately stood up. "How is she?"

"She's in ICU. We have her on a ventilator." My heart sunk. It wasn't good. "The next few hours are crucial. We need to monitor her closely and see what happens."

"Dr. Rhodes how bad is the damage?" I needed to know.

"Prepare for the worst but hope for the best." This was a line we were taught in medical school. It's what we say to loved ones if we don't think the patient will make it. "I'll take you too her room."

Dr. Rhodes led the way to Victoria's room. I walk into her room and start crying. My little girl was hooked up to so many machines. Kelly was standing right behind me. I walked forward and took a seat next to her bed.

I took one of her hands in mine. "Baby girl you have to fight. Fight to come back to me. Fight to come back to your dad. You've beaten the odds before. You can do it again."I lay my head on her bed and cry.

Kelly had pulled up a chair next to mine. He starts rubbing my back to try and comfort me. "She'll come back to us Taylor."

"I hope so Kelly. I can't lose her. This city is cursed." Kelly didn't respond so we just sat in silence as we watch her monitors hoping something would change. Waiting for her to open her eyes.

After an hour of silence I decide to tell Kelly the truth. "I was on the phone when Victoria jumped. I tried to talk her down. "

"What?"

"She called me. I tried to get her to come see me but she had already made up her mind. There was no getting through to her." I choke back a sob. "The stress of Victoria committing suicide caused me to go into labor early. V was born 3 months early." Kelly was listening intently to me telling my story. " When I had first gotten to Orlando I had what I thought was a one night stand with this guy named Shawn. Well I found out I was pregnant. I thought he was her father. It wasn't till she was 6 months old that I realized she wasn't."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"How could I Kelly? I had been gone for a year. And I was just suppose to show up and say hey your a dad. I couldn't do that to you. Not after how I left."

"So you thought keeping my daughter away from me was the better choice?"

I knew it wasn't. I knew I was stupid for doing it. "At the time I wasn't thinking. Shawn had left me when we got the DNA results back. Victoria had committed suicide. I couldn't come back to this city."

"What changed?"

"I finally got my head out of my ass and realized I was making a huge mistake keeping her away from you. And now I don't even know if she is going to wake up or if you are even going to be able to have a relationship with your daughter." I started crying again.

"She will wake up and I'll spend ever minute I can with her." Kelly gave my hand a squeeze. "Why don't you lay down on the couch and try and sleep. I will wake you if she wakes up."

I give Kelly a nod and head over to the couch to try and sleep. Kelly found a blanket in the closet. He unfolded it and covered me up. He then leaned over and kissed the side of my head. I soon drifted off to sleep.

_**Kelly's POV** _

I sat back down at Victoria's bedside after I covered Taylor up. I was really starting to process everything that had happened. I now had a daughter that I so desperately wanted to get to know. I can't believe I didn't realize she was mine when I saw her at the firehouse.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called Casey. I told him everything Taylor had just told me.

"So what's your plan Severide?"

"I'm going to be there for Victoria. She is mine."

"What about Taylor? You still want to be with her don't you?"

"Honestly Casey I just don't know. My main focus will be Victoria." One of Victoria's monitors started to make weird noises. I looked around to see what was making the noise. That's when I realized her heart had stop. "Casey I have to go." I hung up the phone and shook Taylor awake.

She immediately jumped and ran over to Victoria trying to do what she could. Dr. Rhodes came running into the room with a few nurses behind him. "Her abdomen is distended. We need to get her back to the OR now."

I pulled Taylor back to allow them to wheel Victoria out of the room and rush her back to the OR. Taylor was cry hysterically. I had a hold of her trying to keep her from running after them.

"Taylor they are going to do everything they can for her. She is in good hands." I pulled Taylor over to the couch and got her to sit down. I held her in my lap while she cried. I let a few tears slip down my face. It was all starting to feel real.

I had a daughter. And she was hurt and there was nothing I could do to help her.I held Taylor while we both cried.

********************************************

It had only been 30 minutes since they took Victoria down to the OR. Dr. Rhodes appears in the door to her ICU room. He looked exhausted.

Taylor shot up and walked over to him. I followed right behind her. Dr. Rhodes closed the door to the room.

"I'm so sorry Taylor." I had to catch Taylor as she collapsed to the floor crying. I sat on the floor holding her. "We did everything we could to save her."I started to cry as well.

I felt Taylor jump up and charge at Rhodes. "She was only 5! She wasn't suppose to die!" Taylor had start to try and hit Dr. Rhodes in his chest. I jumped and grabbed her pulling her away from him.

"Taylor you need to stop." She was starting to hyperventilate. "Taylor breath!"

"She's having panic attack." Dr. Rhodes opened the door and shouted out to a nurse. "April bring me some lorazepam!" April came running into the room holding a syringe.

Dr. Rhodes took the syringe from April he then walked over to where I was sitting with Taylor. "Taylor I am going to give you something to help calm you down." Dr. Rhodes then stuck the needle into Taylor's arm.

It took about 30 seconds and Taylor was starting to breath normally. I then watched her close her eyes and pass out. "Is she suppose to pass out?"

"She's fine Kelly. She needs to calm down." Dr. Rhodes stood up. "April can you find us a room so she can lay down and rest?"April gave Dr. Rhodes a nod before leaving the room.

5 minutes later she came back with a bed. I lifted Taylor up and placed her on the bed. They wheeled her to a room. They hooked her up to a couple monitors. Once everyone else left her room. I climb into bed next to her and held her close.

I then let my emotions out and let the tears fall. I find out about my daughter and lose her all in the same day. I soon fall asleep holding Taylor. Praying this was all a bad dream.


	11. Saying Goodbye

Taylor's POV

I was having a wonderful dream of playing with Victoria at the park when I suddenly felt someone shaking me awake. Then I heard Kelly say my name. Then the sound of the heart monitor.

I jumped up and ran over to my little girls bedside. Her heart had stopped beating. Dr. Rhodes came running in. I was crying. "Her abdomen is distended. We need to get her back to the OR now!"

I watched as they wheeled our little girl out of the room. I tried to follow them but Kelly grabbed me and held me. "Taylor they are going to do everything they can for her. She is in good hands." I tried to pull out of Kelly's grasp. Wanting to be in that OR to save our little girl.

Kelly then pulled me back to the couch and pulled me into his lap. He held onto me tightly. Trying to get me to calm down. We were both crying now. She doesn't even know he's her father.

********************************************

It had only been 30 minutes since they took Victoria down to the OR. Dr. Rhodes appears in the door to her ICU room. He looked exhausted.

I shot up and walked over to him. Dr. Rhodes closed the door to the room.

"I'm so sorry Taylor." My heart immediately sunk. I hit the floor and cry. I feel Kelly wrap his arms around me. "We did everything we could to save her."

Ijump up and charge at Rhodes. "She was only 5! She wasn't suppose to die!" I started hitting my fists in Dr. Rhodes chest. I felt Kelly start to drag me away from Rhodes. I was screaming and crying.

I was having a full blown panic attack. I wasn't hearing what anyone was saying to me. I felt myself drift off.

********************************************

I woke up a few hours later. I blinked trying to take in my surroundings. I was laying in hospital bed. I then noticed Kelly was asleep next to me. The events of the last 24 hours came flooding back to me.

Victoria was gone. I start to cry again. My sobbing wakes Kelly up.

"Taylor I'm here"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Kelly wrapped his arms tighter around me.

1 week later

I was standing in the bathroom of Ashley's house. Staring at my reflection in the mirror. It was the day of Victoria's funeral. I couldn't believe we were here. I still haven't fully grasped what had happened.

She was fine and the next minute she was gone. They say she had to much internal bleeding and a brain hemorrhage. The intelligence unit was investigating the crash. There was a knock at the bathroom door that brought me back out of my thoughts.

"Taylor you ready?" I opened the door to see my best friend standing there.

"Yeah I am." I walk out the bathroom and down the stairs. We head outside and get in Ashley's car. We headed towards the funeral home.I was staring out the window lost in my thoughts again.

"Have you talked to Kelly?"

"Huh?"

"Have you spoken to Kelly?"

"Oh um no. Not since we got into that fight."

Flashback

It was a couple days after Victoria had died. I was sitting on the couch at Ashley's house. Kelly had come over to see how I was doing.

"Taylor, we need to go to the funeral home."

I looked into Kelly's eyes. He looked exhausted. I don't think either of us have been sleeping much at all. "Maybe tomorrow." I didn't want to plan Victoria's funeral. Then it would mean it was real. And she wasn't coming back.

"Taylor we can't put it off any longer."

"Do not tell me what I can and can't do Kelly! If I don't want to plan my daughters funeral then I won't!" I got up and walked to the Kitchen. I grabbed the bottle of whisky and poured myself a glass.

"Taylor it's only 10am."

"Does it look like I really care?!" I drained the glass and poured another one.

"Victoria wouldn't..."

I cut Kelly off. "Do not tell me what Victoria would want! You didn't even know her!"

"And whose fault is that!? You kept her from me!" I saw the hurt and anger in Kelly's face. "I didn't even get to know her before she died!" I stood there not talking. I had nothing to say. "Taylor she is gone and is never coming back."

"Don't you think I know that?!" I drained the glass and poured myself another. Kelly grabbed the bottle and threw it at the wall. The sound of the bottle shattering made me jump. 

"You can't drink this problem away!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" I was in his face screaming at him. Kelly huffed and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. I found another bottle of alcohol and began drinking it.

End Flashback

We pulled up to the funeral home. All of 51 was there and dressed in their dress blues. I took a deep breath and stepped out of Ashley's car. My black heels hitting the pavement. I began to walk into the funeral home. The first person I ran into was Herman.

"Taylor I'm so sorry." Herman hugged me. "If you need anything just call Cindy or me and we will be there."

"Thanks Hermann." Herman walked away to go stand with the rest of 51. I made my way to viewing area that was for family only. I couldn't take all the I'm sorry's and sad looks everyone was giving me. I just wanted this day to be over.

The door to the room I was in came open and Kelly walked through. I immediately looked away. I knew he blamed me for him not knowing his daughter. He has every right too.

I take a seat towards the front of the room. Ashley had come in shortly after Kelly and took a seat next to me. The service began. I was completely numb.

After the service at the funeral home was over. We headed to the gravy site to lay her to rest. I watched as they lowered my little girls casket into the ground. She was right behind David's grave.

Suddenly my knees gave out and I collapsed. My world went black.


	12. Make The Call

Kelly's POV

We were watching as they lowered Victoria's casket into the ground. I looked at Taylor. I saw her knees give out and she collapsed. I ran over and pulled her into my lap. "Taylor can you hear me?"

Gabby had come over to feel for a pulse. "She still has a pulse. I think the events of today were to much and caused her to pass out."

Ashley was calling 911 while I held Taylor in my lap. I watched her chest raise and fall with each breath. It wasn't long before the paramedics showed up to evaluate her. They got in IV going to give her fluids.

As they pushed the fluids into her I saw her eyes start to twitch open. "Taylor?" Her eyes slowly came open and met mine. "You passed out. The paramedics are giving your fluids."

Taylor just nodded her head signaling she understood what was happening. The paramedics decide it was best if she went to med to be checked out. Just to make sure there was nothing serious wrong.

I helped them load her into the ambulance. We all followed the ambulance to med. Wanting to make sure Taylor was okay. We all filed into the waiting room. Waiting to find out if she was okay.

Taylor's POV

I opened my eyes to see I was laying in the hospital. April was in the room writing some information down from my monitors. "Hey Taylor. You passed out. Dr. Halstead is running some test. Let me go grab him."

April left the room and came back with Dr. Halstead. "Hey Taylor how are feeling?"

"Tired."

"Have you been sleeping or eating?" I sat there for a moment trying to think the last time I had actually ate something.

"No and I don't remember the last time I ate."

"Well that is probably why you passed out. I want to monitor you for a couple more hours but if everything comes back clear we can get you out of here." I have Dr. Halstead a thumbs up. He then left the room.

"All of 51 is here. Want me to tell them you are awake?"

"Yeah Thanks April." April left my room. I laid there staring up at the ceiling. Tears started to fall down the sides of my face. I was surprised I still had tears to cry.

I heard my door come open and I quickly wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. Kelly, Gabby, Matt, and Ashley all stepped into my room.

"You had us so scared." Ashley came walking over to my bedside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare every one." Kelly was standing back. I couldn't tell if he really wanted to be there or if he was just there because he felt like he had too.

"You have to eat Taylor. And alcohol is not food."

I let out a soft chuckle. "I know Ashley. I didn't even realize that I hadn't been eating. This past week has been crazy."

"We know sweetheart. But we are all here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. You just need to let us in to help."

I knew Ashley was right. But I didn't want anyone getting close to me. Anyone who gets close to me seems to die. "I'm a curse"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Ashley everyone who gets close to me dies!" I start crying. Gabby came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You have been dealt a crap hand but you don't have to do this alone. Not everyone that gets close to you dies. Ashley is still here. Matt and I are here. And so is Kelly."

I gave Gabby a weak smile. "Thanks Gabby."

"Don't mention it." Gabby leaned over and gave me a hug. Kelly hadn't said a word the whole time he was in my room. Dr. Halstead came back a lot sooner than I had expected.

"Hey Will. Everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. The lab just got your test done faster than I thought. I am going to write up your discharge paperwork. I am also prescribing something to help you sleep."

"Thanks Will." Dr. Halstead left my room and came back a while later to hand me my discharge paperwork and my meds.

"Go home. Rest."

"I will. Thanks Dr. Halstead."

At some point during the time of being discharged Kelly had slipped out my room and left. I hadn't noticed till it was time for me to be wheeled out. I looked around but didn't see him. I don't know why I thought I would.

Ashley pushed me out of the hospital and over to her car. Matt had walked with us to make sure I got in the car okay. Once I was settled we said our goodbyes and headed back to Ashley's house.

Once we arrived we walked inside and I sat down on the couch.

“I’m gonna make us something to eat Tay.” I nodded and Ashley went to the kitchen to start making food. I was scrolling through my contacts when my finger landed on Kelly’s name.

I wanted to call him so bad but I knew I shouldn’t. He blames me for everything as he should. Maybe this would of not happened if only I had called him 5 years ago when I realize Victoria was his.

Ashley came back in the room with a couple sandwiches. I locked my phone and put it away. I took the plate from Ashley and started to eat.

“I think I’m gonna go back to work.”

Ashley stopped mid bite and looked at me. “Are you sure? You know the hospital will give you more time off if you need it.”

“I’m sure Ashley. I need to get back to work. If I sit here I’m only going to fall into a depression.”

“Alright but if it’s too much just say so and we will get you a leave of absence.” I nodded to Ashley and we finished eating our lunch.

Kelly’s POV

I slipped out of Taylor’s room when no one was watching. I headed out of the hospital and got in car. I started driving to Molly’s. I really needed a beer. I parked my car on the curb.

I then headed into the bar. Hermann was working. I took a seat at the bar.

“Hey Severide.”

“Hey Hermann. Can I get a beer?”

“Come right up.” Hermann grabbed me a beer and handed it to me.

“Thanks.” I took a long swig and then sat the bottle down.

“How’s Taylor?”

“She’s fine. Doctors said it was because she wasn’t eating.” I took another drink of my beer.

“How are you doing Severide?”

“I’m fine.” Hermann just gave me this look like he didn’t believe me. “I’m a mess actually.”

“No one expects you to be fine right now. You have gone through something no one could possibly imagine. If you need to talk. I’m here.”

“Thanks Hermann.” I finished my first beer and Hermann gave me another one. He then started to wipe the bar down. I began to play with the label on my bottle trying to process everything that has happened. “Would you forgive Cindy if she had done something like this?”

Hermann stopped what he was doing and looked at me. “It would take sometime but I believe I would eventually forgive her.”

“But how?”

Hermann walked closer to me and leaned against the bar. “Put yourself in her shoes. When she left she didn’t know she was pregnant. Then she sleeps with a guy in Florida and not even thinking that there was a possibility that you were the father. Then she loses her childhood best friend who is also her late husbands sister. Then 6 months later she realize Victoria looked nothing like the guy she thought was her father. He up and leaves. She wants to call you but then she remembers how she left and remembers how her lawyer tried to blame you for the death of her husband.” Hermann stopped talking for a second. “I don’t know about you but I think if I were in her Shoes I would of done the same thing.”

“Thanks Hermann.” Hermann went back to clean the bar. I sat and thought about what he said. It honestly does make sense. But why didn’t she come find me the second she got back here? I realized I was going to have to talk to Taylor in order to get the answers to some of my questions.


	13. I Couldn’t Save Her

Taylor's POV

It was around 7pm when I heard the doorbell. I was up in my room. Ashley was home so I figured she would get it. I could hear muffled talking but couldn't make out anything they were saying.

Then came footsteps coming up the stairs. They stopped right outside my bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in" My bedroom door came out and Kelly was the one standing there. "Kelly?"

"Hey." I could tell he was nervous.

"You can come in and close the door." Kelly nodded and stepped in closing the door behind him. He then took a seat on the edge of my bed next to me. His legs hanging off the side. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Uh. Sure?"

"Why didn't you come see me the second you got back into town?"

"I...uhh..." I didn't really have an answer for him. Kelly raised his eyebrows. "I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That you would push Victoria and me away. That you wouldn't want anything to do with us."

"That's crazy. I would never do that. I may of needed sometime to process but I would of come around."

"How was I suppose to know that Kelly?"

"Really all that time we spent together sitting and talking at David and Shays graves and you think I would of pushed my child and you away?"

"It made sense in my head." I pull my knees up to my chest feeling even worse about everything then I already had. Kelly placed his hand on my knee.

"It'll be okay."

"I really don't know if it will be Kelly."

"It will be. It's going to take time."

"How am I suppose to make things okay when I can't give you the one thing you want most?"

"Taylor..."

"Kelly please just leave. I can't make things alright with you. Not when you will never get the chance to know your daughter." I laid down with my back towards Kelly. I felt the bed shift as Kelly got up to leave. Once I heard my door close I started crying. I didn't deserve his kindness.

1 Month Later

Things have been going relatively smoothly. I was back in the OR daily. I threw myself into working so I wouldn't have time to think and be depressed. Kelly and I haven't spoken in weeks. He kept trying to come over but I turned him away each time. He finally gave up.

I was sitting in my office going over charts when Ashley came into my office. She sat down in front of my desk.

I peered my eyes up at her "Do you knock?"

"Why would I?"

"Because what if something personal was happening in here?"

"Like what? Not like you sleeping with anyone Taylor."Ashley just kind of chuckled.

"Alright you had your fun. Now what is it?" I was still looking down at my charts. Ashley sat forward and got her serious face on.

"We have an emergency case on the way to the OR right now." This caught my attention I stood up.

"Why didn't you say so instead of sitting down?" I start making my way towards the door.

"Taylor wait." I stopped and turned around to face Ashley crossing my arms over my chest. "It's a 8 year old little girl who was in a car accident."

"Oh."

"If you don't feel comfortable I can get another surgeon."

"No it's fine. I can do this. Plus she may not make it if we wait." With that Ashley and I head to the OR. I scrub in to start repairing the internal bleeding.

4 Hours Later

"Shock her again!" We had been at this for over 30 minutes and have yet to get her back.

"Dr. Adams. She's gone."

"Time of death 14:26" I rip off my gloves and surgical gown and walk out of the OR. I head straight for my office. I slam the door shut and collapse on the couch. About 5 minutes later Ashley comes in.

"Tay?"

"I'm fine." I really wasn't but I was also not in the mood.

"We need to go tell the parents." I sighed and got up and followed Ashley to the OR waiting room.

I take off my scrub cap and locate the girls parents. "Are you Sierras parents?"

"Yes we are. How is she?"

I play with the scrub cap in my hand not wanting to deliver this news. "I'm sorry we did everything we could. Her internal injuries were to severe." The mother collapsed to the ground her husband catching her.

I immediately went back to my office, slammed the door and cried. How does someone so young deserve to die? Why? I felt a migraine setting in.

I walked over to my desk and pulled open one of the drawers. I pulled out the pill bottle I had in there filled with painkillers. I take 3 in hopes this headache would go away. I go lay on the couch that is in my office.

Kelly's POV

We had pulled a little girl out of a car accident earlier in the day and everyone was wondering if she made it. So we made a stop at the hospital to check on her. I enter the ER and see Ashley handing something to a nurse.

"Ashley?"

"Hey Kelly. Whatcha guys doing here?"

"We wanted to know if the little girl who was in a car accident this morning made it?" I saw the look on Ashley's face it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry guys she didn't make it. Dr. Adams worked on her for 4 hours but the damage was to extensive."

As soon as I heard Taylor's last name my heart fell. This was not a case she should of been working on. Not after losing Victoria. "How's Taylor?"

"She's taking it hard Kelly. I shouldn't of even asked her if she wanted to do the surgery."

"Thanks Ashley." The guys and me headed out of the ER to head back to 51. I shot off a text to Taylor asking her how she was doing. She read it but didn't respond.


	14. New Place

Taylor's POV

It was a week after I lost that little girl on my operating table. I was standing in my new high rise condo. I loved Ashley but I needed my own space. The movers were carrying in the last of my furniture from storage.

"Thanks guys." The movers closed my door and the silence started to set in. I grabbed a couple pain pills because I could feel another headache coming on.

I started to organize my boxes. Any that had Victoria's name on them I stuck in the 2nd bedroom. I wasn't ready to go through them. I had a third bedroom which I set up as a guest room.

There was someone knocking at my door. I walked over and opened it. Their was Ashley.

"Hey girl." I stepped aside to let her in.

"Damn Tay this place is nice."

I close the door. "Thanks. I didn't want another house. To much up keep." I walked into the kitchen to start unpacking a few boxes.

Ashley followed me and saw my pill bottle sitting on the counter. She picked it up and noticed it was pretty empty. "Tay you just got these filled. Are you okay?"

"Just been getting a lot of headaches that's all."

"Tay?"

"Ashley I'm fine. Did you come over her to lecture me or to help me unpack?"

"Fine. I'll help you unpack." She dropped the subject after that and we started to chat and unpack my kitchen. "So are you ever going to try and work things out with Kelly?"

I put the plate down that I was holding. "Ashley they is nothing to work out."

"What about telling Kelly about Victoria? So he could at least know who she was."

"Kelly has my number. He can call me if he wants to know."

"Would you actually answer?"

"Ashley If this is why you came over then you can just leave. I don't need someone telling me what to do."

"That's not it at all Tay! You're both hurting. At least you knew Victoria. Kelly didn't even get that."

"I'm well fucking aware Ashley! I screwed that up! Now please leave."

"Fine." I jumped a little when I heard her slam the door. I grabbed my pill bottle and popped a couple more. She had made my headache ten times worse.

1 Week Later

I was sitting in my office going over charts. I had recently started popping 4-5 pain pills at a time for my headaches. Ashley was trying monitor how much I was taking. But I had more than one pill bottle so I made it look like I was taking them as prescribed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Ashley came through my office door and closed it behind her. "Oh come to check and see if I am taking too much pain medication?"

"Taylor I am just worried." Ashley walked over and sat down in front of my desk.

"Ashley I am fine. I have it under control."

"Headaches shouldn't be causing you to take this many pills though! Come on your a doctor you should know this!"

"That's right Ashley I am a doctor! I know what I am doing!"

"Clearly not Tay! Cause your fixing high right now! Your pupils are constructed! If your not high your asleep! I know Taylor I can see what's going on and your destroying yourself!"

I stand up and slam my hands down on my desk. "GET OUT!!"

"Fine! But don't expect me to shed a tear when your laying in the ground next to your daughter!" Ashley stormed out of my office slamming the door.

I sat back down in my chair. I pulled open my desk draw and pulled out my pills and take another 5. What the hell did she know? I went to med school and I know what I am doing.

2 Weeks Later

Kelly's POV

It had been a few weeks since I had spoken to Taylor or Ashley. We were making a stop at lakeshore to check in on a fellow firefighter. On our way out I bumped into Ashley.

"Oh hey Kelly. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked like she hadn't been sleeping.

"You okay?"

"It's Taylor. She took a leave absence a couple weeks ago. She won't answer my texts or calls. I went over to her apartment and she wouldn't open the door."

"I'm sure she's okay."

"No she's not Kelly. She's been taking painkillers. I approached her about it and she blew up. Making it sound like it wasn't that bad." I was starting to get concerned about Taylor now that I know she was taking painkillers.

"Where is she staying?"

"She has condo downtown."

"Text me the address. We will go do a welfare check." A look of relief flashed across Ashley's face.

"Oh thank you Kelly. I'll text it to you now." Ashley pulls out her phone and sends me a text with Taylor's address. We say our goodbyes.

I hop into squad 3. "Guys we are doing a welfare check on Taylor. Here's the address Tony." I showed him my phone. I then pressed the button on my radio. "81 and 61 we are going to do a welfare check."

"Do you need 61 to assist?" Bretts voice came over the radio.

"Yeah 61 follow us." We headed to the address Ashley had given me. We parked the trucks outside. "Brett bring your jump bag just in case."

"You got it Severide." Brett grabbed her bag and then we all made our way upstairs. We found her apartment. I knocked on her door. "Taylor it's Kelly. Please open the door."

I got no response. I tried a couple more times. "What do you want to do Lieutenant?"

"Break it open Cruz." Cruz put his slamigan in place and busted open her door. We all filed in. Her apartment was a mess. Take out boxes everywhere. Empty pill bottles. "Taylor!"

We all start searching. I make my way into her bedroom and then open her bathroom door. My eyes grew wide as I saw her laying there in her bathtub. Clearly not awake. "Brett! Dawson! In here."

I ran over and jumped in the tub to help pull her out. Everyone came running in. Cruz and Capp helped me lift her out and place her on the floor.

"Is she breathing?!" I was looking at Dawson or Brett waiting for one of them to respond.


	15. Slipping Away

Taylor's POV

I decided I needed to take a couple weeks off after losing the little girl on the table . It was day 1 of my leave. I was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. I finally settled on some crime show. I wasn't really paying much attention.

I felt another headache coming on. I grabbed my pill bottle and took 4 pain pills. After about an hour my headache is still there. I take another 2. I soon find myself feeling happy and floating on cloud 9. It felt amazing. I hadn't felt like this since before I lost David.

With this sudden burst of happiness and energy I jump up and start cleaning. I start unboxing box I shoved in corners because I didn't want to deal with them.

********************************************

Ashley has tried calling me and texting me several times over the last couple days. I just couldn’t deal with her. I wanted to push her away so she didn’t end up dead like everyone else around me does.

At least Kelly hated me so I didn’t have to push him away. He went on his own. I was truly alone for the first time in many many years. But it was for the best.

********************************************

It had been a week since my leave started. I hadn’t talked to anyone or responded to any messages. I was sitting in my apartment alone. Taking as many pain pills as I could so I didn’t have to feel.

I heard a knock at my door. But I just sat there. Not wanting to face whoever it was.

“Taylor open the door. I know your in there!”

Great it’s Ashley. Maybe if I just ignore her she will go away. She started pounding on the door.

“Taylor you have a lot of people who care about you!” No i don’t. I was hoping she would just leave.

“Taylor please I love you. Your my best friend. Please Tay.”It was quiet for a bit. “Alright Tay. I’ll try again another day.”

I didn’t hear anything after that. I just laid on the couch and cried. I was in so much pain. My world has been crashing down for years and at this point it’s being held up by toothpicks.

********************************************

I had another burst of energy after taking another handful of pills. I had stopped counting how many I took anymore. I venture into the room where I had put Victoria’s things.

I finally felt ready to unpack it. The first box I open is just her clothes. I soon find myself setting up her room as if she would be staying there.I stepped back to take a look at her room.

Then it hit me. She would never sleep in this room. I would never get to see her play again. Watch her snuggle her stuffed animals. My world was officially black.

I walked out of Victoria’s room. Snatched my pill bottle and go to my bathroom. I turn the bathtub faucet on. I have tears streaming down my face.

I start grabbing medication bottles and start taking whatever is in my bathroom. Along with the rest of my pain pills. I turn the bath water off and slip into the tub.

Just waiting to slip away. Wanting to be with my little girl and husband again. My eyes start to get heavy. I just close them letting everything go.


	16. Kiss of Death

Kelly’s POV

We were rushing Taylor into med. Dawson and Brett managed to find a pulse. Once we reached the hospital we were greeted by Maggie.

"What we got?"

"36 year old female. Name is Dr. Taylor Adams. Found unresponsive in a bath tub. Had to intubate on scene." There was a brief pause in the ER when they realized who they had.

"Alright take her to bay 2! Let's move people." We wheeled taylor into bay 2. "On the count of 3 we transfer her. 1...2...3" We listed the back board Taylor was on and transferred her to the hospital bed. Taylor was still unresponsive.

I stood their watching them cut her clothes off trying to figure out what was wrong and why she still wasn't responsive. "Is there anything I need to know Kelly?"

"Umm... Shes been depressed... She's been taking painkillers... Maggie is she going to be

okay?"

"I don't know right now Kelly. But you need to go to the waiting room so we can figure this out." I reluctantly leave the ER and go sit in the waiting room. I pull out my phone and call Ashley.

"Kelly. How is she?"

"It doesn't look good Ashley." I paused for a second. "We had to break her door down. When we found her she was in the bathtub unresponsive fully clothed. I don't know how long she was there. We got a pulse and got her to med. They are working on her now."

"I'm on my way." I heard the phone disconnect. Now all there was to do was wait.

Ashley came into the ER about 30 minutes after we got off the phone. I waved her over and she took a seat next to me. "Anything new?"

"No ones told us anything."

"Let me see what I can do." Ashley got up and walked over to the nurses and started chatting them up. But before she could finish talking Dr. Will Halstead came out to the waiting room.

I jumped up and walked over to him. "Dr. Halstead can you give me any update on Taylor Adams."

"Are you family?" What were we? friends?

"She has no one. We are the only ones she has left." Will nodded understanding what Kelly was saying.

"We believe she may of tried to commit suicide."

"What?"

"She had taken a handful of different pills not just painkillers. And since you found her in the bathtub fully clothed that tells me it was planned in someway. We had to pump her stomach. She is resting now."

"Is she going to make it?"

"Physically yes. Mentally we don't know yet. We won't till she wakes up."

"Can I see her?"

"Room 205. Kelly don't push her. We don't know where he head is at right now." I nodded and then made my way to her room. Ashley following close behind me.

We reach her door. I stop for a second and the. I slide it open. She no longer had the tube in her mouth because they got her breathing on her own. She had an IV going delivering meds and fluids. She also appeared to be hooked up to a heart monitor.

We both walk over and take a seat next to her bed. The steady beep of her monitor going. I couldn't help but to feel responsible for her laying in this hospital bed.

"I should of know."

I turn my head to look at Ashley. "No Ashley this isn't your fault. It's mine. She needed me after Victoria died but I was to angry at her for keeping her away from me."

"I'm her scrub nurse Kelly. I lived with her. I saw her every day. I should of seen that she was spiraling out. I knew she was taking painkillers but I thought she had it under control."

I place a hand on Ashley's back and move hand across it. "Shes going to be okay. Thankfully you asked me to go check on her because if you didn't she wouldn't be here at all."

We sat in silence waiting for Taylor to wake up. Praying she would wake up. I sent Ashley home after about 3 hours of waiting. With the promise I would call her the second she woke up. I had laid my head back to try and sleep the best I could in the chair that was next to her bed.

I must of dozed off before the next thing I remember is hearing someone crying. I sat up and saw that it was Taylor and she was awake.

"Tay?"

"I'm not suppose to be here." She started sobbing. "The pain was suppose to be over!" She curled into a ball turning away from me crying.

"Taylor it's all going to be okay."

"Kelly just leave!" I thought about it for a moment. Leaving her is what got us where we are now. She needs me more than ever now .

"Taylor I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here with you."

"Why? You hate me remember?"

"Taylor I don't hate you. I was just hurting." I go and lay on her bed next to her. "Come here." She rolled over and curled into me and just started crying even more. I held her tight trying to comfort her. "Let it all out Taylor."

We laid there for quite a while and she just cried and I held her. She ended up crying herself to sleep. I dug out my phone and shot quick text off to Ashley letting her know she woke up but went back to sleep.

After I hit send on my phone and put it down. I finally was able to relax and fell asleep holding Taylor. Just trying to be happy that she was okay.


	17. Starting Over

Taylor's POV

I was finally being released from the hospital. Dr. Charles had put me on some depression medication and I started seeing him at least once a week. Trying to understand what was going on in my head. I was finishing getting dressed when there was a knock at my hospital door.

"Come in!"

The door came open and Kelly Severide stepped into my room. For the first time in a long time my heart fluttered when I caught sight of his blue eyes. "Hey Ashley got called into emergency surgery so she asked me to pick you up."

"Oh okay."

"If it's a problem I can just get your a cab or..."

"Kelly it's fine. I'm ready to go." I throw my bag onto my shoulder and head for the door. I had convinced the nurse to let me walk out of the hospital. There was no need for me to be wheeled out.

We walked in silence out fo the hospital. Kelly opened the passenger car door to allow me to get in. I slide into the passenger seat and he closed the door. I throw my bag in his backseat while he makes his way over to the driver side.

"Want me to take you home?"

"I really don't want to go home. It'll be to quiet and lonely." I was looking down at my hands in my lap. Feeling so stupid and weak. Kelly reaches his hand over and grabs mine.

"You don't have to be alone." I look up to meet Kelly's blue eyes. He was being so sweet even after the hell I've put him through.

"You're an amazing guy Severide." I don't think he was expecting me to say that because he looked shocked.

"I just want you to feel safe and happy."

"Can we just go to your place? Not sure if I'm ready to go into my apartment." Dr. Charles had talked to me about being honest with my feelings. Expressing my concern so that the people who cared about me could help me.

"You got it." Kelly held my hand the whole way to his apartment. I was looking out the window as the city of Chicago passed us by. The sun was shining and for the first time in years I could feel it's warmth.

We pulled up to Kelly's apartment. He was being a true gentleman. He came over and opened my car door helping me step out. How could he be so sweet to me? Even after everything.

Kelly grabs my bag from the back and leads me upstairs to his apartment. He unlocks the door and we step inside. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Kelly I don't want to impose on..." Kelly held up his hand.

"Tay you are not imposing. You need friends. You need someone there to watch out for you and make sure you are okay." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I immediately hug Kelly and take in his scent. Smiling at how comforting his smell was.

"Thank you Kelly."He was resting his chin on top of my head.

"Anytime Tay. I'll always be here for you." We stood their for quite sometime. Just the feeling of having someone close again made things so much better.

"Want to show me around?"

"Sure." We part ways and start walking through his apartment. I soon realized it was only one bedroom. "You can take my room and I can sleep on the couch."

"Kelly no. This is your place."

"Taylor I'm not taking no for an answer. Till your ready to step back into your apartment this is your home."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kelly gave me this questioning look.

"Because you need someone. Someone to help you through all of this. And I'm going to be the one who understands what your going through." I walk over and sit down on Kelly's bed. Looking around his room.

"I'm so sorry Kelly." The dam finally breaks and I just start crying my eyes out. I soon feel Kelly sit next to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me against him.

"It's okay Taylor. I understand." I finally stop crying. I lift my head up to look at Kelly. He brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. His hand is resting their on my cheek.

Something just came over me and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kiss him. The kiss only last 30 seconds and I pull away. "I'm sor..."

Kelly crashes his lips back against mine. He then pulls away. "It's okay. Taylor you were always the one that got away."

"I should of never left. I should of given you time to explain."

"It's all okay. I understand." How was this guy so amazing? Why did I ever try and push him away.

There was a knock on Kelly's apartment door. He got up to answer it leaving me there sitting on his bed. He came back a few minutes later with Ashley walking behind him.

"Taylor I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up." I get up and walk over to my best friend and hug her.

"I should of never pushed you away. You have always been there for me."

"It's all okay Tay. Everything is okay." We broke apart from our hug and I take a step back. "Now if you want you can move back in with me. I can..."

"Ashley." I cut her off. "Kelly has offered to let me stay here with him."

"Oh." It took her a second but then something flashed in her eyes. "Ohhhh okay. Yeah that's totally cool. I'm glad Kelly is letting you stay here. We don't want you to be alone."

"And when I'm on shift you can always hang out at the firehouse or go hang out with Ashley."

"Yeah for sure girl. You are never alone."

"You guys are the best." I wrap them both in a hug. They both let a little chuckle out.

"You would do the same for either of us."


	18. Taking Things Slow

Later that night Ashley had left. Kelly and I were just sitting on the drinking a beer and watching the hawks game. After the game was over Kelly turned off the TV. He then turned to look at me.

"What's next Taylor?"

"What do you mean?" I say with my back against the arm of the couch and crossed my legs.

"Are staying in Chicago? Are you going to go back to the hospital? What's your plans?"

I chewed on my lip for a moment. "I want to get back in the OR it's what I do. Other than that I do not know. Not sure if I want to stay in Chicago or go somewhere new."

"Would there be something that would make you stay?"

"Like what?"

Kelly moved to sit right next to me. "Like me? I don't want to lose you again Taylor." Kelly took a deep breath. "When I saw you in that bathtub it about broke me. I don't understand why I feel so connected to you. I don't want you to leave." Kelly was looking down at the floor.

"Can we take things slow?"

Kelly's head shot up to look at me. "We can go as slow as you want."

"Okay, then let's give this a try." A smile came across Kelly's face and I couldn't help but feel butterflies. How was this man so amazing? I'm going to actually try and make this work.

"You want to go to Molly's for a bit?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." We got and grabbed our jackets and headed to Molly's. We stepped into the bar holding hands. Which got the attention of Gabby behind the bar.

"We'll look who we have here!" Everyone turned around to see Kelly and me. Both us looking happy. Casey came over towards us.

"Severide, I don't think I've ever seen you happier than you as right now."

"Shut up Casey." I couldn't help snicker.

"Babe! Get Severide and Taylor a beer on me."

"You got it!" Gabby went and grabbed a couple beers and then met us at a table. I was sitting next to Kelly and Casey was across from us.

“Thanks Gabby.” I took my beer and took a drink.

“So you two?” Casey started darting his eyes back and forth between us.

“We are taking things slow. See where this goes.”

“Well I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks Casey.” I took another drink of my beer.

We sat and Molly’s and Bullshitted with Casey till it was closing time. Both Kelly and I had had a lot to drink and were feeling pretty good but it was time to go.

Gabby actually drove us home because she wanted to make sure we made it okay. Kelly and I made our way upstairs. It took Kelly a minute to finally get the door unlocked.

We closed the door and headed straight for the bedroom to lay down. I immediately collapsed on the bed. Kelly came over and laid down next to me. “Tonight was fun.”

“Yeah It was. I don’t think I’ve smiled or laughed this much in a long time.”

Kelly moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. “Good I’m glad.”Kelly was rubbing his thumb across my cheek. God his eyes were gorgeous.

I don’t know what came over me but I could help it. I leaned in and kissed Kelly. He immediately kissed me back. After a couple minutes of making out I climb on top of Kelly.

I started to trail kisses from his lips, down his jawline, and to his neck. I started to nibble and suck at his neck. I heard a low moan come out of Kelly’s mouth. I smiled. I then pulled Kelly’s shirt off so I could continue the trail of kisses down his body.

I kissed each one of his abs and then worked my way to just above his pants. The noises coming from Kelly’s mouth were amazing and I knew he was enjoying him self.

I undid his belt, then his jeans. I took them off just leaving him in boxers. I started to rub him through his boxers. Kelly’s head went backwards into the bed. I slowly slipped off his boxers. Releasing his member.

I took one look at Kelly before I kissed the tip. I then slowly trailed kisses all along his shaft. Earning moans from Kelly. I took him in mouth and began suck and swirl my tongue around his rock hard member.

Kelly was starting to get louder with each moan as the feeling of pleasure was taking him over. I quickened my pace and felt Kelly starting thrust upwards. He then took in a sharp breath and then I felt it. His cum hitting the back of my throat.

I moved back up to Kelly’s face. He then flipped us over so he was on top ofme. He removed my shirt and bra. I could feel him trailing hot and heavy kisses down my body stopping at my nipples and taking each one in his mouth. Sucking and bitting sending my sense into overdrive.

Kelly started to trail his down my body, dipping his tongue into my belly button as he went down. He made quick work of hun doing my pants and taking them off. He then started to trail kisses up my inner thigh as he got closer to my center I could feel his hot breath against me. He laid one kiss through my underwear.

My headed was pushed back into the bed with all the pleasure I was feeling. I then felt Kelly took off my underwear. Leaving us both completely naked.

He spread open my legs and lower his face down to clit. He began to suck and nibble sending more pleasure through my body. He then inserted 2 fingers inside me and began to move in and out.

I could feel myself getting ready to fall over the edge. Kelly must of sensed it because he quickened his pace. Then I was seeming starts as I felt myself let go.

Kelly came back up to my face and began kissing each other. I could feel him pressing against my inner thigh. He pulled away from our kiss and just stared into my eyes. Then I felt it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head with pure pleasure.He had pushed his member inside me.

He started to thrust in and out. He felt amazing. My walls are clinging so tight to him. He quickened his pace and both were moaning and enjoying the pure pleasure we were experiencing. I began to claw at Kelly’s back.

He quickened his pace and began thrusting my hips upwards meeting his thrust. Then I felt it again. Felt myself going over the edge. Kelly was feeling the same thing. We came together. Kelly collapsed on top of my. Both of us trying to catch our breath.

Kelly rolled off of me and then reached down and pulled the blanket over both of us. I snuggled into him laying my head on his chest.

“That was amazing.” I was drawing circles on his chest.

“Yeah it was.” Kelly kissed my forehead. “Goodnight Taylor.

“Goodnight Kelly.” We both drifted off to sleep with smiles on our faces.

The next morning

I woke up with a headache. I opened my eyes blinking a couple times and realized I was laying on Kelly’s chest. He seemed to still be asleep. I looked under the blanket and realized we were both naked.

I looked back up at Kelly and his eyes were open. “Good morning Beautiful.”

I blushed. “Good morning Kelly. So uh so much for taking things slow huh?”

Kelly laughed. “Yeah but it was great.”

“Yeah it was. But I’m hungover and hungry.”

“Alright let’s get up and eat.”


	19. Tears

I made Kelly and I breakfast that morning. He was cleaning the dishes and I was drinking my coffee."So I think I want to go to my condo today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I need to deal with it at some point."

"Alright we can head over there once I am done with the dishes."

Kelly finished up the dishes and then we both put a clean set of clothes on and headed out the door. It was a quiet ride over to my condo. I looked up at the building wondering if I was truly ready for this.

Kelly parked in the parking garage and then we made our way to the elevator and made our way up to my condo.

We stepped off the elevator and walked to my door. I stopped and stared at the lock. My hands shaking.

"Taylor we don't have to do this today."

"I need to do this." I unlocked the door and pushed it open. We stepped inside the apartment. I can tell Kelly had talked the guys into coming over here and cleaning up a bit.

I started to walk through the condo. I walked into the bathroom and just stared at the bathtub. Flashbacks of the night I had decided to end it all playing in my head

I started to cry. Kelly came up and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey shhh it's okay. I'm here."

"How could I be so selfish?" I was sobbing.

"Hey no don't do that. You were hurting. You have been through so much. And you felt like there was no end."

I turned around and buried my face into Kelly's chest. "I don't know if I want to live here anymore."

"Then move in with me."

I pulled back a little so I could look up at Kelly. "Really? It's not to much to fast?"

"Taylor I've already told you. I'm not letting you slip away again." Kelly placed a kiss on my forehead. "I can get the guys to come over and help pack your stuff on our next day off."

"Thank you Kelly." We walked out the bathroom.

Kelly pointed to another door. "What's in there?"

"It was suppose to be Victoria's room." I walked over to the door and turned the handle. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I flipped on the light.

I had set up the room as thought she was still alive. Kelly had followed me into her room. "I had bought her new furniture for her new room. I completely forgot till the delivery guys showed up."

I started to walk around her room and look at all of her things. I came across her ballet slippers. I picked them up and held them.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Of course." I sat down in the middle of her room still holding the slippers. Kelly came and joined me on the floor.

I told him all about her love for dance and gymnastics. Her corney jokes. Her outgoing larger than life personality. Talking about her honestly helped. Sharing my memories of her helped feel like she was still around. And that's what we did for the rest of the day. I told Kelly all the stories I could of Victoria. So he could know about his daughter. We cried. We laughed. But it was very much needed.

********************************************

Kelly and I had been together for a little over 5 weeks now. Things were pretty great. I was even back in the OR doing simple surgeries. A few days after we went back to my condo Kelly got the guys to come over and pack it up.

A lot of it went into storage since Kelly had a lot of stuff in his apartment already. Today I was spending the day at Ashley's house because Kelly was on shift and I didn't have any surgeries.

We had just finished breakfast and we were sitting in her living room talking about our up and coming surgeries. My stomach was feeling a little upset.

"Taylor you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Stomach just feels off." The next thing I know I jumping up and running for her bathroom. I empty my stomach and just lay on the bathroom floor.

"Taylor did I need to call Kelly?"

"No no I'm fine just must of ate something my stomach didn't like." We go back to her living room. I go to take sip of my coffee but the smell makes me nauseous. I put the cup down.

"Alright now I'm worried. You never don't drink your coffee."

"Just the smell of it is making me sick." I sat there for a moment thinking. "Son of a bitch!" I start scrolling through my phone looking for my health app.

"What is it Taylor??"

I had up finger telling her to give me a second. "Fuck. I'm 4 days late."

"OMG Tay I thought you and Kelly were taking things slow??"

"We are but that night at Molly's after I got out of the hospital we had to many drinks and well yeah taking things slow flew out the window."

"Stay here." Ashley jumped up and ran upstairs. She came back down a couple minutes later. She then handed me a pregnancy test.

I reluctantly grabbed it. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I took the test and waited. This is always the longest 3-5 minutes in any women's life.

The timer on my phone went off. I looked down at the test. I saw in big letters Pregnant. I walked out of the bathroom and held up the test for Ashley to see.

"OMG!!! I'm so happy for you." Ashley hugged me. I was still trying to process what was going on.

"I need to go to the firehouse." I walked out of Ashley's and got in my car. She was following right behind me and got in the passenger seat. I drove to 51 and parked on the curb.

The trucks were all here and everyone was outside doing drills it looked like. I take a deep breath and get out of my car and walk up the driveway. Ashley was a few steps behind me.

"Kelly! You son of a bitch!"

"What? What did I do." Everyone else had stopped what they were doing to watch whatever was about to happen.

"You have freaking olympic swimmers for sperm!" I had the test in my hand. I shoved it against his chest. Everyone else was laughing but Kelly was so confused.

"What do you mean??"

I hold up the test to his eyes so he can read it. His eyes growing wide as he ready the word Pregnant. "I sleep with you one fucking time and I get pregnant with Victoria. And now look I sleep with you one time and I'm fucking pregnant!" I was starting to freak out.

"Hey it's all going to be okay. I'm here this time. I'm here every step of the way." Kelly wrapped me in a hug and I just started to cry.

The alarms went off signaling that they had to roll out. Kelly held me out and looked me in the eyes. "I have to go. Everything is going to be alright." Kelly kissed my forehead and ran off towards squad 3 to load up with his guys.

We stood there watching as they pulled out of the garage sirens going. Ashley and I then headed back to her place.


	20. Jump

I had stayed the night at Ashley's that night. We talked about baby names, nursery themes, baby shower ideas. Ashley was so excited but I couldn't help feel guilty. Being so happy about a new little life.

When we got up the next morning I had breakfast with Ashley before heading back to Kelly's. I had called in because I wanted to talk to Kelly about all of this and what it meant.

I pulled up to the curb in front of our apartment building and headed inside. I knew Kelly wasn't home yet because his car wasn't outside. I sat down on the couch waiting for him to come home.

He walked through the door about 10 minutes later. "Hey Kelly."

"Hey sweetheart." Kelly came over and gave me a kiss.

"How was your shift?"

"Not to bad. A few calls but nothing we couldn't handle."

"That's good." I bit my lip. "So how do you feel about this situation?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that I'm pregnant and we are just beginning to start our relationship. And we agreed to take things slow but here we are."

"Taylor I am not going anywhere." Kelly sat down next to me on the couch. "I am so excited and happy. I've wanted this for so long."

"Really?"

"Yes. Have I ever told you the story about Shay wanting a baby?"

"I don't think so."

"Well Shay had this ex named Clarice. She was pregnant and married. Well Clarice lived with us for a while when she left her husband. Shay loved that baby. But Clarice left and went to New York. Shay was heartbroken. She then decided she wanted a baby. She was going to use a donor but couldn't find one she liked. So she asked me. And I said yes. Being a dad is one of things I've always wanted."

"What happened?"

"The first time didn't take. We were going to try again but she died before we could."

"Every time you talk about Shay I wish more and more I could of met her."

"Me too."

"So we are going to do this?"

"Most definitely." Kelly leaned over and kissed me. This man was amazing.

Kelly pulled away from me. "I'm going to go lay down. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Okay hun."

"Care to join me?"

"Sure. I could use some cuddles." Kelly held out his hand. I took it and we walked to our bedroom to lay down.

We pulled the blankets back and climbed into bed. I curled up to Kelly and he pulled the blanket over us. He kissed my forehead and then we fell asleep.

********************************************

3 months later

Life was going pretty great. Kelly and I were happy. I am three months pregnant and couldn't be happier. I had also taken a job at Chicago Med. After everything I couldn't go back to Lakeshore.

Ashley had also followed me to med. We didn't have a surgery currently so we are standing in the ER talking to April and Dr. Rhodes. We were joking around and laughing but then the doors came open.

We looked and saw firefighters walking in. I saw Hermann and ran over to him. "Hermann what's going on? Where's Kelly?" I was looking around for him.

"Taylor breath. Kelly is fine. Casey and Him had to jump off a roof to avoid begin blown up."

"What?! Where is he?!" Kelly came walking through the door. I walked over to him and hugged him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about being there for the baby and you. It was our best shot."

I couldn't be mad at him after he said that. My damn hormones kicked in and I started to cry. Kelly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Hey shhh. I'm okay."

"Taylor we need you!" I pulled away from Kelly to see who was yelling at me. It was Ashley. I wiped my tears and ran over to the room she was standing in front of.

I was so lost in my own little world that I hadn't noticed Casey had been brought in on a stretcher. "What we got?"

"His abdomens is distended. We think he may have internal bleeding."

"Alright Call the OR tell them we are coming. Move people!" Everyone started getting ready to transport Casey to the OR.

When we rolled Casey out of the room. All of 51 was standing there. "Guys go sit in the waiting room. I've got him."

"Save him Taylor."

"I will." I ran off towards the OR. 51 went to the waiting room.

********************************************

After Surgery

I had been in the OR with Casey for about 4 hours and I was finally finished. I took of my protective gear and headed to the waiting room.

When I entered the room everyone stood up and walked closer to me. "Taylor how is he?"

"Chief he is going to be just fine. We got the bleeding under control." The next thing I knew Dawson is hugging me saying thank you. "You're welcome Gabby. He's still asleep but he's in room 202."

Everyone headed up to Casey's room. Kelly had stayed back to talk to me. "Thank you Taylor."

"Always Kelly.I'm just glad it wasn't you on my table. Not sure how I would of handled that."

"I'll do my best to stay off your table."

"Thank you." We headed to Casey's room to see how he was doing.


End file.
